Cuando llegan los problemas
by Misila
Summary: AU. Haruka supo que no sería sencillo en cuanto lo vio por primera vez; todo en él, desde su mirada burlona hasta su sonrisa de dientes afilados, gritaba para atraer todos los problemas en cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Eso estaba claro. La única pregunta era por qué no se alejaba de él.
1. I

_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Dicho esto, tengo que dar las gracias y un besazo enorme a **Roxy Everdeen**, porque su cabezonería ha terminado por convencerme casi del todo de que esto no es tan ridículo como pensaba cuando empecé a escribirlo, sin más motivación que el hecho de que me he enamorado del nuevo _ending._

El caso es que necesitaba escribir algo ambientado en el mundo del _ending_ más o menos con la misma intensidad que necesito chocolate, así que aquí está. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_**I**_

o—o

Haruka Nanase no era una persona que hiciese esfuerzos innecesarios.

Así pues, por lo general, evitaba cualquier actividad que no tuviese un objetivo claro y más o menos inmediato. Las prisas, los problemas… Generalmente le bastaba con encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta para ignorarlos. Los problemas sólo traían más problemas. Y apresurarse no sólo era algo agotador, sino que además, por lo general, carecía de toda utilidad. Correr en lugar de caminar no cambiaría nada. El mundo no esperaba a nadie, sin importar lo mucho que la gente intentase adaptarse a su ritmo.

Sin embargo, había días en los que el joven olvidaba uno de los pilares básicos de la perezosa filosofía que seguía al pie de la letra. En los extraños momentos en los que el mundo lo obligaba a pensar en algo más que la inutilidad de apresurarse, Haruka no lograba recordar cómo había echado a correr; sólo se percataba de que, por algún motivo, cuando volvía a poder razonar estaba sin aliento, como si hubiese estado acercándose a toda velocidad hacia una meta… o huyendo de algo.

Haruka no pensaba en nada de eso en ese momento, _por supuesto_, porque había miles de cosas más importantes a las que dedicar sus razonamientos mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del hospital; pero, pese a que estaba utilizando gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de ignorarlo, sabía que estaba asustado. Era miedo lo que lo había hecho salir del restaurante sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros. Era miedo lo que había sentido corriendo por la calle, momentáneamente convertido en una de esas personas que apartaban a las demás de su camino sin cuidado y recibían sus miradas irritadas.

Y era miedo lo que lo tenía paralizado en ese momento, impidiéndole abrir la puerta, porque ni siquiera sabía si quería averiguar lo que le esperaba al otro lado. Era como si alguien hubiese cogido todos sus recuerdos, desde el primer día de colegio hasta el gato que se había colado por enésima vez en su dormitorio la noche anterior, y amenazase con destruirlos.

Resultaba aterrador.

Pero tenía que entrar. Si la prisa no servía para nada, retrasar lo inevitable tampoco. Haruka tomó aire y apretó los labios, obligándose a poner la mano en el pomo y girarlo.

No estaba seguro de lo que había esperado encontrar –lo cierto es que había estado demasiado ocupado intentando no pensar en ello–, pero no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que habría dos personas acompañando a su mejor amigo, mucho menos que estuviesen vestidos con uniformes azul marino.

Tampoco se molestó en prestar atención a los dos policías; tras la sorpresa inicial, apenas les dedicó una rápida mirada antes de concentrarse en Makoto. No fue capaz de contener un suspiro aliviado cuando se percató de que no parecía tan herido como Haruka había imaginado cuando lo habían llamado para decirle que su amigo había sufrido un accidente trabajando. Era cierto que estaba hundido en la cama y daba la impresión de encontrarse a un suspiro de quedarse dormido, pero su habitual sonrisa amable seguía ahí; no podía estar tan mal.

—Hola, Haru —lo saludó; sus ojos entornados se iluminaron.

Haruka inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para devolverle el saludo y se acercó un poco a la cama, observando a Makoto de arriba abajo y preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que se encontrase en ese lugar; no tenía heridas visibles.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó tras unos segundos, cuando comprendió que la opción más práctica era rendirse.

No fue Makoto quien contestó.

—Inhalación de humo. No es grave, pero lo han traído aquí para asegurarse de que todo está bien.

Haruka giró la cabeza hacia el desconocido lentamente, un cúmulo de irritación alzándose en su interior desde el mismo momento en que escuchase su voz; para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba fulminando con la mirada al policía que se había inmiscuido en su conversación. Una sonrisa burlona y francamente mortificante fue la única respuesta que recibió su hostilidad instintiva.

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? —le preguntó a Makoto, a propósito. No había pretendido que sus palabras sonasen como el bufido de un gato enfadado, pero se alegraba de que el fastidio que sentía se hubiese abierto camino hasta su voz.

El policía parpadeó varias veces, visiblemente sorprendido; probablemente, pensó Haruka con una saña ciertamente desproporcionada, no estuviese acostumbrado a que la gente no aceptase su insolencia sin rechistar. No obstante, en lo que más se fijó fueron sus ojos, rojos, luminosos y con un brillo ofendido. Su pelo era también rojo, pero algo más oscuro, y estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta.

Sólo cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció Haruka se permitió admitir que era ciertamente bonita. Con unos dientes demasiado afilados para su gusto, pero bonita.

—Estaban en el edificio cuando fuimos a apagar el incendio —explicó Makoto. El exceso de vitalidad en su voz informó a Haruka de que la discordia que acababa de nacer entre él y el policía no le había pasado desapercibida—. Rin y Sousuke tuvieron el detalle de acompañarme.

Fue toda una suerte que lo mencionara, porque Haruka había olvidado por completo que había _dos_ policías. El otro hombre, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros, era enorme, y algo en la forma en que lo miraba hizo que sintiese el repentino impulso de retroceder un paso.

—Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer —el pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no miraba a Haruka, sino a su compañero—. De no ser por él hubiéramos acabado un poco chamuscados, ¿eh, Sousuke?

_Así que Rin_. Haruka confinó ese dato en un rincón seguro de su memoria, por si volvía a ver a los dos agentes en el futuro. No le costó mucho asociarlo a la irritación que despertaba en él la mera presencia de Rin.

—Me las hubiera apañado —replicó Sousuke, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vámonos; tengo hambre.

—Como queráis —el rostro de Makoto, cuya sonrisa se había borrado mientras Haruka intentaba cometer homicidio por contacto visual, se iluminó de nuevo—. Gracias.

—De nada —Sousuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando se percató de que Rin no lo seguía—. Rin, mirar fijamente a la gente es de mala educación —lo riñó—. Muévete.

Rin frunció el ceño, como si no se hubiese percatado de que había vuelto a mirar a Haruka, y sacudió la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación tras su compañero.

Haruka podría haber pasado horas mirando la puerta cerrada, pero la voz de Makoto lo obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—¿Te pasa algo con él?

Advirtiendo el tono ligeramente burlón de su amigo, Haruka lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Nada. Es problemático —murmuró. Y sabía que era cierto. Rin parecía una de esas personas que tenían por afición atraer todo tipo de problemas.

o—o

Era uno de esos días en los que Rin estaba de muy mal humor.

No había dormido bien, se había caído de la cama al escuchar el despertador, no había podido desayunar porque no quedaba café, se había dado en el pie con la pata de la mesa y aún tenía media tonelada de papeles que rellenar. Y todas las divinidades a lo largo y ancho del globo sabían que Rin detestaba, desde los más profundos abismos de su corazón, el papeleo. Maldita sea, había decidido ser policía porque la otra opción era profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar horas escribiendo lo mismo treinta veces?

Al menos, podía consolarse echando rápidos vistazos a Sousuke. Pese a que Rin odiaba perder el tiempo llenando de garabatos decenas de folios, la tarea que le habían asignado a su amigo era sensiblemente más difícil. Y, además, estaba tan frustrado como Rin por lo ocurrido tres días antes.

Habían estado a punto de arrestar a los cabecillas de la organización de tráfico de drogas que la policía de todo el país llevaba medio año persiguiendo; pero los delincuentes habían vuelto a escapar, no sin antes quemar el edificio en el que se escondían, junto con una cantidad importante de droga. Para cuando los bomberos hubieron controlado las llamas, apenas quedaban pruebas u objetos que pudiesen utilizarse como pistas. Y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del combustible que había reducido el edificio a cenizas, Rin sabía que Makoto había tenido mucha suerte.

—No puedo más —declaró Sousuke. Rin lo miró; en esos momentos su amigo era la personificación de la desesperación más absoluta—. Eh, ¿vienes conmigo? Ayer descubrí algo que a lo mejor te resulta interesante.

Rin enarcó una ceja.

—Si vas a comprar dulces, no me gusta el azúcar —sin embargo, se levantó y salió tras Sousuke. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir con el maldito papeleo; empezaba a no sentir el brazo.

Dejó que Sousuke condujese el coche patrulla, tratando de olvidarse de papeles y narcotraficantes y bomberos y ojos azules que lo odiaban mientras miraba por la ventana. Sin embargo, algo en la sonrisa de Sousuke al proponerle escaquearse durante un rato había atraído su atención.

—¿Dónde vamos a comprar tus dulces?

Sousuke no lo miró.

—Ya lo verás —replicó—. ¿Te acuerdas del tipo que te odió a primera vista? El amigo del bombero.

Rin no abrió la boca, pero si lo hubiese hecho su respuesta hubiese sido, sin ninguna duda, _sí_. No sabía si le habían impresionado más sus ojos –¿cómo podía algo ser tan _azul_?– o la desmesurada irritación con la que eran capaces de mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirió finalmente.

—Que vamos a verlo, evidentemente —Sousuke parecía divertido. Miró de reojo a Rin cuando el coche se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo—. Te gusta.

Rin se tensó al instante.

—Oh, claro —su voz destilaba sarcasmo—. Tengo debilidad por la gente que me odia.

Sousuke puso los ojos en blanco. Una luz verde indicó que podían seguir avanzando, y el joven pasó varios segundos concentrado en la carretera antes de volver a hablar:

—De todas formas, he oído que está bien.

—¿Has _oído_? —repitió Rin, preguntándose si se estaba perdiendo algo—. ¿Es famoso o algo?

—Nagisa me habló de él; al parecer él y Gou van bastante por allí.

Rin decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre la relación de su pequeña, preciosa e inocente hermana menor con el mequetrefe que estaba hecho la incorporación más reciente a la comisaría. Por dos motivos. El primero era que habían alcanzado un acuerdo para no meterse en las vidas sentimentales del otro, sin importar lo necesaria que pareciese su intervención. El segundo era que Gou era perfectamente capaz de ingeniárselas con cualquier tipo. Rin todavía se maravillaba ante lo bien que su hermana había asimilado las nociones básicas –y no tan básicas– de defensa personal.

Pero no era su hermana el asunto más acuciante.

—¿Van a ver a ese tío? ¿Es famoso, o algo?

Sousuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—No funcionas sin café, ¿eh? Es un restaurante —aclaró— y tu amigo trabaja allí. Y también venden dulces y esas cosas. Por cierto, es ése.

Aprovechando que nadie les multaría, Sousuke detuvo el coche en doble fila y salió, sin mostrar una pizca de remordimiento. Rin suspiró, agradeciendo ese pequeño privilegio, y siguió a su amigo hasta el restaurante.

No era excesivamente grande, pero tenía su encanto. Conforme se acercaba, Rin se fijó en los pasteles que había expuestos en una vitrina en el interior; y pese a que nunca le había gustado lo dulce, se le hizo la boca agua. Realmente tenían buena pinta. En la terraza había varias mesas ocupadas, gente que también estaba disfrutando de su descanso o que había hecho una pausa en su recorrido por las tiendas cercanas.

Se mordió el labio cuando Sousuke se detuvo en seco a unos metros del restaurante. Pese a que, a grandes rasgos, había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, Rin aún no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo aspecto de su amigo; era extraño ver a alguien tan grande intimidado.

—Creo que… —empezó.

—No nos sigue nadie —Rin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Vamos; tú eras quien quería venir —le puso una mano en la espalda y le dio un empujoncito para que reanudase la marcha. Sousuke miró alrededor de nuevo, con los ojos entornados, pero no opuso resistencia.

o—o

Haruka no protestó cuando le ordenaron salir de la cocina para atender a los clientes, a pesar de que la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. No se le daba bien mantener conversaciones vacías mientras la gente intentaba decidir qué quería comprar, principalmente porque hablar sin decir nada le parecía una soberana pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando descubrió de qué clientes se trataba, sin embargo, sí que quiso quejarse. Y dar media vuelta y refugiarse entre los fogones o, mejor aún, en la piscina municipal.

Eran los dos policías que habían estado en el hospital con Makoto. El del rostro serio estaba agachado, mirando la comida expuesta con interés y tratando de decidirse, pero el otro –_Rin_– tenía los ojos fijos en él. Y una sonrisa insoportable que parecía grabada a fuego en su rostro.

Haruka decidió ignorar el hecho de que ya los había visto antes. Y también el que estuviese cambiando el peso de un lado a otro, irritado –o nervioso– porque Rin no parecía tener la menor intención de apartar la mirada de él.

—¿Qué se van a llevar? —preguntó, su voz más monótona que de costumbre. Por lo que a él respectaba, eran sólo dos clientes más.

—Pues… —Sousuke se irguió, aunque seguía indeciso—. Las napolitanas… o… ¿Esto tiene cabello de ángel? —Haruka asintió cuando vio a lo que se refería—. No sé —suspiró. Miró a su acompañante—. ¿Tú quieres algo?

—¿Eh? —_por fin_, Rin apartó la mirada de Haruka, que casi quiso darle las gracias a su amigo. Miró la bollería expuesta con interés (lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, pensó Haruka)—. ¿Hay algo que no esté dulce?

La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa.

—Esos donuts tienen chocolate negro, así que están amargos —dijo tras unos segundos, señalándolos—. Y esas empanadas son de atún.

Rin se rascó la cabeza, tan indeciso como Sousuke. Haruka no pudo contener un pequeñísimo suspiro al darse cuenta de que iba para largo.

—Creo que quiero una napolitana —dijo Sousuke, tras unos minutos francamente incómodos—. Mejor dos. No, tres.

Haruka intentó no poner los ojos en blanco mientras cogía los dulces con una pinza y los echaba en una bolsa de papel. Apretó los dientes al notar, de nuevo, la mirada de Rin clavada en él. ¿Qué diablos le había visto para mirarlo tanto?

_Quizá…_

—Makoto está bien —las palabras brotaron de sus labios automáticamente en cuanto comprendió que ése era el motivo más probable de la visita de Rin y Sousuke. Seguramente Makoto había sido demasiado amable como para no encontrar el momento para agradecerles –de nuevo– su ayuda; y él también hablaba demasiado. Probablemente él era quien les había contado dónde trabajaba Haruka.

Me alegro —replicó Rin. Haruka lo observó y se dio cuenta de que parecía sorprendido. Se preguntó si después de todo su deducción había sido errónea—. ¿Los haces tú? —preguntó, señalando los dulces.

Haruka tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Algunos.

Le dio la impresión de que Rin quería preguntar qué piezas en concreto habían pasado por sus manos.

—Oye, ¿vives cerca?

Haruka había logrado desconectar en algún momento desde que Rin le había pedido donuts cubiertos de chocolate negro, pero la voz del policía lo devolvió a la realidad. Fue una experiencia un tanto brusca; de nuevo, su mirada se clavó en Rin con más saña de la pretendida.

—A un par de calles.

No sabía por qué había respondido. Debería haber comentado que Rin no podía meter las narices en la vida de los demás cada vez que se le antojase, lo cual parecía ser un hábito; sin embargo, había algo en Rin capaz de hacer trizas los procesos mentales de Haruka.

A pesar de ello, cuando Rin empezó a comerse uno de los donuts, Haruka se encontró deseando que le gustase.

o—o

—Co'o buede 'er adieb dab adizto.

—Rin, los modales.

Rin tragó el medio donut que se había metido en la boca de una vez con cierta dificultad.

—Cómo puede ser alguien tan arisco —repitió, limpiándose el chocolate de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Desde que Sousuke lo había llevado a probar los dulces del restaurante del tipo que lo odiaba –el día anterior había descubierto que se llamaba Nanase, gracias a un compañero que se dirigió a él mientras los atendía–, había ido todos los días a comprar donuts. Estaban deliciosos, se repetía Rin. Por eso volvía.

No tenía nada que ver con que la exasperación con la que Nanase lo miraba cada vez que lo veía, que ya empezaba a ser cómica. Ni con el hecho de que cada vez pareciese odiarlo menos –o disimularlo más– y en su lugar había una curiosidad inocente, casi infantil, brillando en sus ojos imposiblemente azules.

Bueno, quizá eso influyese un poco.

—Eso es porque está a punto de caer —Sousuke lo miró con burla—. Lo tienes en el bote, amigo mío.

Las mejillas de Rin adoptaron el color de su pelo.

—Pe-pero qué… No seas imbécil… No es que… me guste… ni nada…

Sousuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cada vez que parece que llevas bien lo de que te gusten los tíos vuelves a un estado de negación —sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación—. No avanzas nada.

Rin se mordió la lengua para evitar replicar. Tampoco es que Sousuke avanzase mucho con sus propios asuntos; últimamente estaba más paranoico de lo normal, asegurando que alguien los seguía con más frecuencia de lo que se había convertido en costumbre.

o—o

Makoto reconoció a las dos personas que iba buscando en cuanto entró en la comisaría.

En realidad, para ser justos, reconoció a Rin; su cabello destacaba sin dificultad entre sus compañeros, como una antorcha en mitad de la noche. Sonriendo, se acercó a él, y enseguida se fijó también en Sousuke, que parecía muy concentrado en unos documentos. Ambos levantaron la mirada al oír sus pasos, sin embargo.

—¡Hola! —Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —respondió Makoto. Puso la bolsa que había traído en la mesa, junto a los papeles de Sousuke—. No he podido venir antes, pero quería daros algo para agradeceros lo del otro día…

—No hacía falta —replicó Sousuke; seguía tan serio como la primera vez que Makoto lo había visto—. Me alegro de que estés mejor.

—Aunque tu amigo ya nos lo dijo —agregó Rin. Abrió la bolsa—. Gracias —murmuró, metiendo la mano para sacar una galleta, que le ofreció a Sousuke.

Makoto frunció el ceño.

—¿Haru os lo dijo? —repitió, incrédulo. La idea de su mejor amigo hablando con naturalidad con otras personas le resultaba extraña. Haruka era callado hasta el punto de resultar antisocial.

—Sí, el otro día —Rin se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño—. Aunque más que decirlo lo escupió —agregó en voz baja, como hablando para sí mismo.

Makoto supuso que esperar que Haruka fuese agradable con un desconocido –uno al que, además, desde el principio había catalogado como alguien que traería problemas– era pedir peras al olmo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no se hubiese limitado a ignorar olímpicamente a Rin, como había hecho hasta el momento, suponía una novedad.

Rin lo acompañó hasta la salida de la comisaría en silencio.

—No lo hace a propósito —comentó Makoto cuando salieron. Rin lo miró y enarcó una ceja—. A veces sí —admitió—, pero nunca se ha preocupado mucho por hablar con los demás, así que le resulta difícil y suele ser brusco aunque no quiera.

Rin lo miró durante varios segundos, su rostro ensombrecido por algo que Makoto no logró identificar.

—Contigo no parece serlo —comentó.

—Llevamos toda la vida juntos —Makoto se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es normal… Pero de alguna manera creo que contigo es diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Normalmente Haru ignora todo lo que considera complejo; prefiere tener una vida simple —explicó Makoto—. Contigo no lo ha hecho.

Rin cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Parecía incómodo.

—Creo que me odia.

—Haru no odia a nadie —lo contradijo Makoto—. Lo considera una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Y… —dudó unos segundos—. Creo que eso es bueno.

No tenía nada más que decir, y sí bastantes cosas que hacer antes de volver al parque de bomberos, así que se despidió de Rin, agradeciéndole una vez más su amabilidad, y echó a andar a buen ritmo por la calle, sin darse cuenta de la confusión que nublaba la mirada del policía.

o—o

A Rin no le sorprendió en exceso encontrar a su hermana esperando en la puerta de la comisaría. Después de todo, estaba saliendo con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Resopló y protestó cuando Gou se abalanzó sobre él, más efusiva de lo necesario, teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevaban tres días sin verse. Sin embargo, le devolvió el abrazo y trató de aparentar formalidad al preguntarle por su relación con Nagisa.

—Estamos genial —replicó ella—. De hecho, ahora mismo íbamos a salir; me va a llevar al restaurante de siempre… Puedes venir con Sousuke, si quieres.

Rin estaba a punto de decir que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era actuar de carabina (y que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con lo que le había dicho Makoto unas horas antes), pero Sousuke, que acababa de salir, tenía otros planes.

—Vale. Quiero probar algo más que las napolitanas de ese sitio.

No había nada que Rin pudiese decir para librarse de ir y al mismo tiempo aparentar que _no_ intentaba evitar a Nanase, así que tras ir al piso que compartía con Sousuke y cambiarse de ropa se dejó arrastrar por su amigo, su hermana y Nagisa hasta el restaurante.

Por la noche, el local tenía un aire ciertamente elegante. La sección en la que estaban expuestos los dulces estaba cerrada, pero las mesas estaban preparadas para los clientes y las luces, sin ser demasiado intensas, creaban un ambiente acogedor. Rin comprendió por qué les gustaba tanto a su hermana y a Nagisa.

Eligieron una mesa junto a la ventana, y Rin se encontró atrapado entre Sousuke y Gou. Había otras cuatro mesas ocupadas: una pareja, un grupo de amigos y dos familias con niños pequeños. Por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, tras la barra, el joven intentó buscar un par de ojos azules.

—¿Qué desean beber?

Rin dio un respingo y apartó la mirada de la puerta de la cocina, preguntándose cuándo había llegado Nanase hasta ellos. Lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de identificar alguna emoción en su rostro inexpresivo, pero el joven no le prestó atención.

—¡Haru-_chaaan_! —Nagisa debía de ser un cliente _muy_ habitual, y Rin dedujo que Nanase lo apreciaba, porque incluso él hubiera dado una réplica ácida ante ese apelativo. Sin embargo, el joven se limitó a mirarlo, esperando a que respondiese a su pregunta—. Gaseosa, como siempre.

—Zumo de manzana —dijo Gou, que no había dejado de sonreír desde que habían entrado.

—Agua… Rin.

Rin parpadeó cuando escuchó su nombre, percatándose de que todos lo estaban mirando. Había vuelto a abstraerse, algo que últimamente le pasaba con demasiada frecuencia. Intentó recordar qué se suponía que debía decir; miró interrogante a Nanase, que a su vez lo observaba con los ojos tan entornados que costaba creer que estuviese viendo algo a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Bebida —masculló secamente.

—Oh. Eh… Agua —fue toda una suerte que el primer líquido en el que había podido pensar no fuese gasolina, porque el ridículo hubiera sido aún mayor.

Nanase desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Rin se levantó y se acercó a la barra, preparado para ayudarle a llevar las bebidas a la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando esos ojos azules se entornaron con lo que empezaba a identificar como irritación.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Ayudarte —respondió Rin, como si fuese obvio, señalando los cuatro vasos que Nanase llevaba en las manos.

—No es necesario —murmuró él.

—¿Eres así con todo el mundo?

La mirada que el joven le dirigió fue tan intensa –llena de desdén, irritación y algo que Rin aún no podía distinguir– que Rin necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que había pulsado una tecla que no debía.

—Makoto ha hablado contigo —murmuró Haruka. No era una pregunta y Rin no encontró motivos para negarlo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque… —Rin meditó seriamente la pregunta—. No lo sé —admitió—, pero todavía no me estoy arrepintiendo, así que supongo que no pasa nada, ¿no?

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero cuando pasaron tres, cuatro, cinco segundos, y Nanase no movió ni un músculo su seguridad empezó a flaquear y a derrumbarse como un castillo de arena con cimientos de gelatina.

Y, justo en ese momento, Nanase le devolvió la sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron apenas unos milímetros, pero bastó con eso para que el gesto alcanzase a sus ojos; durante unos instantes Rin no tuvo la menor idea de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza porque Nanase jamás lo había mirado así.

—Que no se te caiga —Rin arqueó las cejas cuando Nanase le puso dos vasos de agua en las manos, pero se las ingenió para llevarlos hasta la mesa sin ningún percance.

Mientras cenaba en silencio, escuchando la conversación de los demás, Rin comprendió, por las miradas disimuladas de Sousuke y las sonrisas divertidas de Gou, que ese año tampoco optaría al Premio a la Sutilidad. El hecho de que todo el mundo le diese patadas bajo la mesa cada vez que Nanase se acercaba tampoco ayudaba en exceso; Rin empezaba a dudar que pudiese levantarse cuando terminaran de comer.

Sousuke, que tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar el galardón, le pidió que fuese a pagar mientras él salía con Nagisa y Gou a llamar a un taxi parar la pareja. Rin se percató de que volvía a estar tenso, mirando alrededor como si esperase que alguien saliese de las sombras. Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba a la barra, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Oye —Nanase alzó la mirada una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a bajar la mirada para coger el dinero del cambio de la caja—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

No era una pregunta casual. Rin se había asegurado de leer bien el horario del restaurante antes de entrar. Probablemente Nanase se hubiese dado cuenta, porque su voz sonó más aburrida que de costumbre cuando respondió:

—No —Rin despegó los labios, pero Nanase se le adelantó—: Yo elijo.

—¿Eh?

Nanase dejó el dinero en la barra y lo miró. Por un momento pareció dudar, pero finalmente dijo lo que parecía haberse quedado dando vueltas por su cabeza:

—Tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer —afirmó—. Por eso has preguntado —Rin asintió, sin terminar de creerse que el hombre que había frente a él realmente fuese capaz de percatarse de tantas cosas e ignorarlas la mayor parte del tiempo—. Me… gustaría pasar el día contigo —bajó la mirada—. Pero si vamos donde yo quiera.

Rin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

—Hecho —aceptó.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y... hasta aquí, por ahora. Los asuntos laborales de Rin van a tener importancia, por el mero hecho de que mi límite de palabras para escribir romance _y ya está_ está muy por debajo de la longitud del fic completo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	2. II

Gracias a **Leiram**, **LaOdisea**, **Anzu Ravenwood**, **yuyuyuoi** y **PerlhaHale** por sus reviews.

* * *

_**II**_

o—o

Si era sincero consigo mismo, a Haruka no se le había ocurrido que la perspectiva de pasar el día con Rin le haría levantarse dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado, considerando que no tenía que trabajar.

Sin embargo, mientras jugaba con el gato que, suponía, era suyo a medias –Makoto lo había encontrado, pero él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el parque de bomberos, así que le había encargado su cuidado a él–, no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto. Sabía –porque puede que nunca mostrase mucho interés en nada, pero eso no significa que no se percatase de lo que ocurría a su alrededor– que Rin quería estar con él. Lo que no tenía tan claro es que _él_ lo desease. Hasta el momento, el joven había demostrado ser todo lo que Haruka generalmente intentaba evitar, pero no podía negar que también le causaba, como mínimo, curiosidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Haruka se aseguró de que el gato no lo siguiera empujándolo hacia el interior con el pie antes de cerrar la puerta; no es que le importase mucho si se iba o no, pero probablemente a Makoto no le haría gracia que lo más parecido a una mascota que su trabajo le permitía tener se escapase.

Le sorprendió comprobar que Rin ya estaba en la plaza en la que habían quedado. Se había sentado en un banco, y tras seguir la dirección de su mirada Haruka comprobó que estaba observando a unos niños que discutían sobre a quién le tocaba subir al columpio.

Le complació un poco acercarse a Rin sin que éste se diese cuenta; sin embargo, a diferencia de la noche anterior, en la que el joven casi se había caído de la silla, en esta ocasión Rin giró la cabeza cuando Haruka estaba a unos metros de él. Sonrió al verlo, levantándose y recorriendo la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar delante de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Hola —saludó. Un tímido rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Haruka se encontró con la repentina necesidad de sonreír. En lugar de hacerlo, apartó la mirada, algo irritado al no poder negar que Rin tenía la culpa.

—Hola —replicó—. Vamos —agregó secamente, dándose la vuelta.

Rin echó a andar a su lado, y durante dos calles Haruka se preguntó, llegando al punto de preocuparse, por qué no decía nada. Todo lo que había hecho desde que lo había conocido había sido abrir la boca cuando no debía. Lo miró de reojo, y se encontró con que no era el único que había tenido esa idea.

El rubor de Rin se intensificó mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó.

_Oh_. Era cierto; Haruka no se lo había dicho.

—No tardaremos mucho en tren —respondió, sin embargo.

—Ah, claro, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes —replicó Rin, la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. Mi madre nos llevaba a Gou y a mí allí todos los veranos.

En esta ocasión, Haruka giró el cuello para mirarlo.

—Entonces no deberías haber perdido tiempo preguntando —comentó, vagamente consciente de que no era nada propio de él seguir las bromas. Aunque, bueno, tampoco era propio de él plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de querer pasar tiempo con alguien como Rin, y ahí estaba, decidido a estar con él en su día libre.

Rin soltó una carcajada y Haruka decidió posponer su reflexión unas horas más.

o—o

Rin adivinó adónde se dirigían en cuanto Haruka le dijo el tren que iban a coger. Irónicamente, había resultado ser cierto que iba al menos una vez al año al parque de atracciones con su hermana y su madre.

No estuvo seguro de que a Haruka le hiciese gracia su apabullante capacidad de deducción cuando le habló de sus conclusiones, subiendo al tren; aunque quizá se tratase simplemente de que le molestaba tener que viajar en el vagón lleno hasta los topes de gente, encogido con Rin en una esquina y respirando aire viciado, lo cual era comprensible.

—Sabía que era tu hermana —apuntó Haruka, sin embargo, tras mirar con desagrado a una mujer que en ese momento pasaba junto a ellos, obligándolos a pegarse aún más a la pared.

Rin se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un comentario mordaz. No había que ser un maestro de la lógica para darse cuenta de que Gou y él se parecían como dos gotas de agua; sin embargo, quizá Haruka no fuese tan perspicaz como aparentaba.

(O, la opción más probable, en la que a Rin no había pensado, puede que no se le ocurriese qué decir y aun así no quisiese que la conversación terminase tan pronto.)

—Bueno, nos parecemos mucho —miró por la ventana, anhelando el aire limpio del exterior del tren—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—No —algo en el tono de Haruka hizo que Rin lo mirase de nuevo; por un momento, estuvo seguro de que iba a añadir algo.

Quizá el brusco frenazo con el que el tren se detuvo en la siguiente parada tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que no lo hiciese. La inercia derribó a unos cuantos pasajeros, y si Rin no hubiese dejado de observar el paisaje probablemente Haruka hubiese sido uno de ellos. Alargó el brazo para agarrar su cintura y tiró para ayudarlo a recuperar una posición vertical, mientras las protestas de varias personas llenaban el vagón.

—Gracias —Haruka se pegó a la pared de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, y no habló durante el resto del viaje.

Rin, sin embargo, no pudo mantener la boca cerrada en cuanto hubieron comprado las entradas y entrado en el parque de atracciones. Le importaba muy poco el hecho de ser mayorcito; había tenido debilidad por las montañas rusas desde que antes de alcanzar la altura necesaria para montarse en ellas y aún no se le había pasado.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó a Haruka, no obstante. Rin no iba solo. Además, su acompañante había pagado, después de fulminarlo con la mirada cuando Rin intentó protestar.

—A la barcaza —respondió Haruka al instante.

—Genial —Rin sonrió mientras se dirigían hacia allí—. ¿Y después?

—A las barcas de choque.

—Oh. Luego…

—A los rápidos. *****

Rin se echó a reír cuando se percató del elemento común que tenían todas las atracciones en las que quería montarse Haruka.

—¿Y en qué parte nos secamos, exactamente?

—Después. Cuando salgamos —sin embargo, se detuvo—. ¿Dónde quieres ir tú?

Había genuina curiosidad en su voz, como si acabara de ocurrírsele que quizá Rin no quisiera ir a los mismos sitios que él.

—No tendrás vértigo, ¿no? —replicó él con cierta burla, señalando la montaña rusa más alta.

Haruka apartó la mirada y echó a andar de nuevo.

—No.

o—o

Mientras Rin le pasaba una botella de agua, Haruka tuvo que admitir que quizá tenía _algo_ de vértigo.

Habían almorzado después de pasar al menos tres veces por cada una de las atracciones acuáticas, y Rin había sugerido que se secasen montando en la montaña rusa. Haruka había comprendido, mientras esperaba en la cola, que ésa no sería la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que montase en una atracción así como para que recordase por qué prefería mil veces las que no lo obligaban a despegar los pies del suelo.

Al menos, la comida seguía en su estómago. No obstante, Haruka suponía que no tenía muy buen aspecto, a juzgar por la mirada preocupada de Rin. Destapó la botella y se bebió la mitad del agua de una vez.

—Tienes vértigo —comentó Rin.

—No.

—No, qué va.

—Hacía tiempo que no subía en una montaña rusa. Sólo es eso.

Rin se rascó la nuca y apartó la mirada de Haruka, soltando un suspiro.

—Sigues verde —le informó como quien no quiere la cosa. Haruka lo ignoró y se terminó el agua—. Podemos volver a la barcaza —sugirió tras unos minutos.

Haruka se giró hacia él. Rin observaba la torre de caída libre, a lo lejos, aparentemente decidido a no mirarlo.

—A ti te gustan las montañas rusas —comentó—. Si quieres montarte, puedes hacerlo.

Rin lo miró sin comprender.

—Na… Haru —en algún momento y sin que nadie se lo pidiese (_para variar_), Rin había dejado de llamarlo por su apellido. Sin embargo, cuando Haruka le había dicho que su nombre completo no era uno de sus favoritos, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que técnicamente no tenía permiso; pese a que Haruka le había dicho que en realidad no le importaba mucho, llevaba varias horas dudando cada vez que lo llamaba—.

»La gracia de las atracciones es ir con alguien —Haruka miró con cierta aprensión la montaña rusa. _Si no hay más remedio…_—. Así que andando —Rin le cogió una mano y tiró de ella para levantarlo del banco—. A la barcaza.

Llevarlo de la mano por todo el parque de atracciones era algo que Rin estaba haciendo sin que nadie se lo pidiera, pero Haruka no protestó. No era tan difícil acostumbrarse.

o—o

Rin estaba casi seguro de que se había resfriado; pero mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana del tren –afortunadamente mucho más vacío de lo que lo había estado en el trayecto de ida–, no le importaba demasiado. A pesar de que sólo había subido una vez a la montaña rusa, había visto sonreír a Haruka más veces esa tarde que en los días que habían pasado desde que lo conociese.

En ese momento, aunque Haruka no sonreía ni hablaba, el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos era mucho más cómodo que los que habían compartido hasta ese momento; Rin no sentía la continua necesidad de rellenarlo con lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza, sino que podía disfrutar de él mientras el traqueteo del tren los llevaba al momento en que tendrían que despedirse.

Cuando llegaron al punto en el que se habían encontrado por la mañana, Rin no estaba seguro de qué esperaba –tenía la edad suficiente para saber que difícilmente escucharía una declaración de película, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Haruka–, pero la minúscula parte de él que seguía negándose a poner los pies en la tierra se estaba entreteniendo dibujando varias posibilidades, ninguna de las cuales Rin veía más factible que un repentino tsunami que borrase la ciudad del mapa.

—Bueno —dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. Haruka se había detenido y lo observaba fijamente, con tantos deseos de romper el silencio como de costumbre—. Me lo he pasado genial —declaró—. Las atracciones de agua no están tan mal, aunque todavía no sea verano —sonrió un poco.

Haruka murmuró algo en voz demasiado baja para que Rin lo escuchase. Si lo que dijo a continuación era la repetición de sus anteriores palabras u otra cosa, no había manera de saberlo:

—Me alegro —giró la cabeza hacia el lado—. Tienes que irte —masculló.

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y Rin se preguntó si después de todo la posibilidad de que un tsunami se los llevase a todos no era tan descabellada.

—No me voy del país —replicó, soltando una risita—. Es decir, me siguen gustando los donuts que hacéis —Haruka lo miró de nuevo, y entonces Rin comprendió lo que tenía que decir—: Y la próxima vez yo elijo dónde vamos.

Haruka sonrió.

—Bien.

Rin se preguntó si las piruetas que estaba haciendo su estómago eran parecidas a lo que Haruka sentía al montarse en una montaña rusa.

o—o

A Haruka no le sorprendió en exceso encontrar las luces de su casa encendidas. Entró sin hacer ruido, se dirigió al salón y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Makoto.

La reacción de su amigo fue, cuanto menos, cómica; Makoto no sólo dio un respingo, sino también un grito que espantó al gato que tenía en su regazo. Casi arrastrándose por el suelo, retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con la pared, momento en que se percató de la identidad de la persona que lo había alarmado.

—¡Haru! —lo miró con reproche—. ¡Me has asustado!

Haruka se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Makoto. El gato se acercó a él y restregó la cabeza contra su rodilla.

—No entres a mi casa cuando no hay nadie —replicó simplemente. Rascó tras las orejas al animal, sonriendo cuando empezó a ronronear.

—Quería ver al chiquitín —se excusó Makoto. Chasqueó los dedos para llamar al gato, que se acercó a él de nuevo—. Además, nunca cierras la puerta de atrás con llave. Algún día entrará alguien con peores intenciones.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. No había gran cosa para robar en su casa.

—¿Quieres cenar? —preguntó, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo hambriento que estaba. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo.

—Sí, gracias —Makoto sonrió—. Has estado con Rin, ¿no?

Haruka había estado esperando esa pregunta desde el momento mismo en que había visto luz en su casa, pero no se había parado a pensar en cómo la respondería.

Tras unos segundos, se decantó por la opción más rápida:

—Sí.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

Haruka se dedicó a observar el movimiento sinuoso de la cola del gato, reflexionando sobre los sucesos del día.

—Nos hemos mojado —sabía que eso no era, ni por asomo, algo con lo que Makoto fuese a estar satisfecho, así que intentó elaborarlo un poco más—: Le gustan las montañas rusas. Habla demasiado.

El gato se puso panza arriba, moviendo una de las patas de atrás cuando Makoto le rascó la barriga.

—Te lo has pasado bien, ¿no?

Haruka se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, intentando por todos los medios ocultar su rostro. Makoto rio.

o—o

A pesar de su promesa, Rin no pudo ir al día siguiente a comprar donuts.

El primer motivo era la chica que habían encontrado muerta por sobredosis. Pese a lo trágico del suceso, en la comisaría el ambiente era más de intranquilidad que de tristeza. No les había costado mucho deducir que, o había más de una organización de tráfico de drogas en la misma zona –algo altamente improbable–, o los narcotraficantes a los que habían estado a punto de echar el guante se habían reorganizado con más rapidez de la habitual.

—O ese edificio no era el principal —había apuntado uno de sus compañeros.

Rin detestaba tener que admitir que se la habían jugado, pero ciertamente ésa era la explicación que tenía más sentido. Que el edificio que había ardido hacía casi un mes no había sido más que un juguete para mantener a la policía distraída.

El emisor del bufido exasperado que hizo que Rin diese un respingo era el segundo motivo por el que el joven no había querido salir de la comisaría. Al menos, no sin él, y Sousuke se negaba a desplazarse más de lo necesario.

—Esto tiene mala pinta —murmuró cuando los policías se dispersaron. Rin lo miró.

—He oído hablar de suicidas más optimistas que tú.

Sousuke lo miró con enfado.

—Rin, te he dicho que…

—Sí, te siguen —lo interrumpió Rin. No quería ser desagradable, pero él también estaba nervioso y se negaba a admitir que su amigo tenía razón—. Es normal que te dé esa sensación después de… —sus manos se cerraron en puños—, de lo que pasó, pero…

—No me lo estoy imaginando —la voz de Sousuke, grave y pausada, bastó para interrumpir a Rin—. Es verdad que no puedo relajarme desde entonces —admitió, bajando la mirada—, pero no estoy loco.

Rin se mordió el labio.

—Ya… —bajó la mirada—. Bueno, entonces en algún momento descubriremos quién te sigue, supongo.

Sousuke cogió el primer folio del montón que tenía que rellenar y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir casi con furia. Rin volvió a su propia mesa, deseando que el enfado se le pasase rápido.

o—o

Tras dos días en los que Haruka no supo nada de él, Rin apareció para comprar donuts, como de costumbre, con su amigo. Se disculpó por no haber ido antes y, tras asegurarse de que su próxima cita seguía en pie, ofreció a Haruka la posibilidad de elegir el destino como compensación, que él rápidamente rechazó.

Así pues, terminaron yendo a una bolera. A Haruka, pese a que le molestó un poco la soberana paliza que Rin le dio, no le desagradó la disposición del joven para enseñarle cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy habituado a jugar a los bolos.

En esa ocasión, regresaron al lugar en el que habían quedado cogidos de la mano, en un gesto tan inconsciente que Haruka no se percató de ello hasta que se hubo despedido de Rin con la promesa de pasar otro día juntos tras una semana, cuando notó su mano demasiado fría.

El tercer destino, elegido por Haruka, fue el zoológico, donde estuvieron demasiado ocupados viendo animales para hablar de asuntos medianamente importantes. Aun así, Rin encontró tiempo para hablarle de su hermana, de su compañero serio –al que al parecer conocía desde que era pequeño– y de más asuntos a los que Haruka no logró prestar atención. Rin se adueñó de su hombro cuando pasaban ante los leones y Haruka se encontró cogiendo su mano cuando se percató de que se alejaba para mirar más de cerca a los cocodrilos.

Haruka no recordaba quién había elegido el lugar de su siguiente cita. Quizá había sido él, después de que Rin insistiera en que dijera adónde le apetecía ir. Puede que lo hubiese sugerido el propio Rin, tras una larga divagación sobre dónde podrían pasar un buen rato. En cualquier caso, a ambos les pareció bien, y Haruka pasó la noche anterior preparando comida para ambos.

Fueron a la playa. El agua aún estaba fría, pero a Haruka no le importó; para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba nadando en el mar. Supuso que Rin tendría algún reparo en bañarse tan pronto, pero apenas había entrado en calor cuando lo vio acercándose a él. Se quedó flotando boca arriba, mirando al cielo, hasta que le cayeron varias gotas de agua en la cara.

Rin estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

—Sabía que nadabas bien.

Haruka se sumergió unos segundos, antes de salir a la superficie y sacudir la cabeza para quitarse las gotas de agua de la cara. Miró a Rin con interés.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Bueno, lo suponía —admitió él—. Te gusta mucho el agua.

Haruka pensó que Rin no debería ser capaz de deducir tantas cosas sobre él. Sin embargo, y aunque al principio le hubiese parecido imposible, había dejado de molestarle, incluso cuando Rin asumía algo erróneo.

Pese a que al principio Rin simplemente lo dejó estar, no tardó en declarar que se aburría y decidir que intentar hundir a Haruka era más divertido. Irritante como era, Haruka no pudo evitar seguirle el juego, aunque sólo fuese por escuchar la risa de Rin cuando volvía a asomar la cabeza e intentaba hacerle una ahogadilla.

En algún momento, después que Rin le metiese la cabeza bajo el agua por enésima vez, Haruka salió a la superficie más cerca de él de lo que esperaba. Y, quizá porque Rin tenía sus muñecas aferradas y sabía que sus opciones eran limitadas, Haruka lo besó y aprovechó su sorpresa para empujarlo hacia abajo.

Cuando volvió a ver el rostro de Rin, sus mejillas estaban del color de su pelo, y puede que fuesen esos dos segundos que perdió admirando lo diferente que era al policía sarcástico al que había conocido hacía apenas dos meses lo que lo llevó a sufrir quince segundos sin poder tomar aire.

Salieron del agua sin aliento, Rin tirando de la mano de Haruka hasta que se dejaron caer en la toalla. Cuando Haruka se preocupó por escuchar a Rin, descubrió que seguía con su monólogo sobre quién había hundido más veces a quién.

—Te he ganado —apuntó secamente. No había llevado la cuenta, pero estaba seguro.

—Mentira.

—Verdad.

Rin pareció meditarlo seriamente durante unos segundos.

—Aunque lo hubieras hecho —empezó, sonriendo—, has hecho trampas, así que no cuenta.

Haruka parpadeó.

—¿Trampas? —repitió, sorprendido—. No he…

Cuando Rin acalló el resto de la frase con sus labios, Haruka se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Eso era jugar realmente sucio.

o—o

—Deberíamos dormir.

—Deberíamos.

Ni Rin hizo ademán de dejar tranquilo al gato ni Haruka le pidió que se apartase para dejarlo levantarse.

Estaban en el salón de la casa de Haruka; en teoría, viendo una película que Rin había dicho que le interesaba. La verdad era que Rin estaba más entretenido peleándose con la mascota de su novio (¿novio?, ¿eso era correcto? Pese a los muchos besos que habían seguido al primero en los últimos días, nunca lo habían hablado… ¿No estaría precipitándose?), y Haruka… bueno, Haruka estaba ensimismado y era mejor dejarlo así.

Rin tenía las manos llenas de arañazos, pero se negaba a darse por vencido. Se llevaría bien con ese gato –que, según Haruka, aún no tenía nombre– aunque le fuese la vida en ello. O un ojo, lo siguiente que intentó quitarle el animal con un zarpazo.

—Tu gato me odia —Rin se recostó en el pecho de Haruka, enseñándole los dientes al animal cuando lo escuchó bufarle por enésima vez.

—Lo veo —Haruka le cogió una mano y observó los arañazos con ligero interés, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro—. Pero no es mío.

—¿Ah, no?

—Es de Makoto.

Rin giró la cabeza con cierta dificultad para mirarlo.

—¿Makoto también vive aquí?

—No.

Se produjo un silencio sólo roto por los bufidos del gato, que parecía detestar a Rin con verdadera pasión. Haruka no añadió nada más y Rin se sintió un poco idiota por haber esperado que lo hiciera.

—¿Entonces por qué está aquí su gato?

—Él está casi siempre en el parque de bomberos y no puede cuidarlo —explicó Haruka con voz aburrida.

Rin intentó acariciar al gato una vez más. En esta ocasión, se ganó un mordisco en el dedo índice. Un ligero temblor que le recorrió la espalda le indicó que Haruka lo encontraba divertido.

—No te rías —protestó—. ¿Es así con todos, o soy yo el único?

—Hasta el momento, eres el único.

—¿Eso me hace ganar puntos?

Haruka rodeó su cintura con los brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Si no lo dejas tranquilo, probablemente tengan que echarte alguno.

Rin hizo un pequeñísimo puchero, mirando al gato con desdén y jurándose que ese gato sucumbiría a su encanto. Por mucho que Haruka se riese de él en el proceso.

o—o

Tras tres días sin verlo, Haruka se sintió extrañamente aliviado cuando Rin fue a comprar donuts, como de costumbre.

—Estamos un poco liados —dijo bajando la mirada, como de costumbre—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté el otro día?

A Haruka le costó comprender a lo que se refería. Rin le contaba muchas cosas.

—¿Lo de los nar…?

—¡Shhh! —Rin lo miró con reproche—. _Confidencialidad_, a lo mejor te suena —Haruka enarcó una ceja. Le parecía ridículo que él tuviese la culpa por mencionar un tema que había sacado Rin—. Bueno, pues estamos muy ocupados con eso —le explicó. Miró hacia afuera y Haruka comprendió, sin necesidad de fijarse, que estaba mirando a su compañero, que lo esperaba afuera.

—Así que esta noche tampoco vendrás —dedujo Haruka.

Rin se mordió el labio.

—No —admitió—. Pero no es sólo por eso… Sousuke… está más alerta que de costumbre y no le gusta quedarse solo en el piso.

Haruka le pasó la bolsa de dulces por encima del expositor.

—¿Por qué no lo dejó? —preguntó. Le resultaba extraño, sobre todo después de lo que Rin le había explicado, que alguien quisiera seguir trabajando en un puesto en el que se sentía tan incómodo.

La pregunta cogió desprevenido a Rin.

—Supongo que le gusta —se encogió de hombros—. Makoto sigue siendo bombero a pesar de que tragó humo, ¿no?

—El humo es sólo humo —replicó Haruka—. Las personas son más preocupantes.

Rin pareció meditar seriamente sus palabras.

—Puede —le dio el dinero que costaban los dulces; ya lo llevaba justo—. El caso. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, pero por la tarde podré pasarme por tu casa.

Haruka se encontró sonriendo.

—Bien.

o—o

Esa noche, Haruka volvió a casa más cansado que de costumbre. Una familia había reservado el restaurante entero para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus miembros, y los gritos de primos alborotadores, junto con las conversaciones de tíos borrachos, le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Casi agradecía que Rin no pudiese pasar la noche con él.

Suspiró con cierta resignación cuando vio, desde el exterior, la luz del salón encendida. Makoto no era tan ruidoso como Rin, pero Haruka quería dormir y lo que menos le apetecía era tener que hablar con alguien.

Entró por la puerta trasera por pura pereza; no le apetecía tener que buscar las llaves. Pese al sueño y el dolor de cabeza, Haruka se encontró caminando de puntillas por hábito; lo mínimo que merecía Makoto era llevarse un susto. Según Rin, lo de colarse en su casa sin permiso se llamaba allanamiento de morada y técnicamente era un delito.

Escuchó pasos en el salón antes de llegar y se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo su amigo. Quizá le hubiese dado por hacer carreras con el gato. Armándose de paciencia para mantener una conversación con el colosal dolor de cabeza acompañándolo, Haruka se asomó al salón.

Quien estaba ahí no era Makoto.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Eh... en realidad no sé qué decir, pero me gusta poner notas al final. Así que imaginad una risa malvada mientras desaparezco entre las sombras.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	3. III

Gracias a **Rita**, **LaOdisea**, **PerlhaHale**, **yuyuyuoi**, **MisakiUchiha17** y **Anzu Ravenwood** por sus reviews. A los que habéis puesto en favoritos o _follow_ esta historia, gracias también, pero ¡no seáis tímidos! Prefiero leer qué opináis.

Este capítulo es algo más corto que los dos anteriores, pero confío en que no decepcione.

* * *

_**III**_

o—o

Era consciente de que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero todo lo que veía eran manchas negras que le impedían averiguar qué había más allá.

Intentó moverse cuando se percató de lo incómodo de su posición –las manos atadas a la espalda, los tobillos también inmovilizados–, pero su cuerpo no parecía muy dispuesto a obedecerle. Angustiado, trató de hablar, de pedir ayuda aunque detestase tener que hacerlo, pero sólo un débil gemido escapó de sus labios.

Un suave traqueteo lo acunaba, devolviéndolo poco a poco a la inconsciencia de la que apenas había empezado a huir. Haruka parpadeó, pero su visión no se aclaró ni un poco.

—Vaya —la voz lo alarmó; Haruka trató de identificarla, pero le costaba mantener la concentración necesaria incluso para procesar las palabras que oía. Pudo deducir que se trataba de un hombre, al menos—. Has tardado mucho en despertarte, pero aún no hemos llegado.

—No quiero que moleste —dijo alguien más.

—Descuida. Ha habido un cambio de planes, pero todavía puedes sernos útil —Haruka maldijo al universo en su conjunto cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar varias palmaditas en el rostro—. Aunque depende de tu novio, claro.

_¿Rin?_

Haruka quiso preguntar algo, pero un dolor agudo se extendió por su brazo, y las manchas que nublaban su visión se oscurecieron aún más, alejándolo de todo pensamiento.

_Rin. Sabía que traería problemas_.

o—o

El humor de Rin había mejorado considerablemente a lo largo de la mañana. Pese a que no podía decirse que la operación hubiese sido un completo éxito, habían conseguido detener a uno de los cabecillas de la organización ilícita que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les estaba dando, por no hablar de que se habían hecho con gran parte de sus ganancias.

Incluso Sousuke estaba algo más relajado cuando regresaron a la comisaría. Aunque aún no habían desmantelado por completo la banda, el tipo que estaba retenido en uno de los calabozos tenía pinta de ser alguien bastante fácil de convencer para colaborar con la policía.

Por orden de Mikoshiba, Rin tuvo que bajar a hablar con él. No tardarían en identificarlo, pero si colaboraba un poco todo sería más fácil. Se encontró con una mirada hostil al otro lado de las rejas, que no obstante a Rin le impresionó más bien poco. Haruka lo había mirado peor en más de una ocasión.

—Te haré un esquema: cuanto más colabores, más probabilidad tienes de que te caigan menos años —dijo. El detenido gruñó, enseñando los dientes, y Rin se percató entonces de lo poca cosa que parecía. Probablemente fuese más joven que Nagisa.

—No soy un chivato.

Rin se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, fingiendo una paciencia que siempre le había escaseado.

—En cierto modo es un gesto muy noble, pero vamos a detener a tus amigos de todas formas. Y yo no tengo todo el día.

—Si tienes que arreglarte, no te molestes; creo que tu novio te dejará tirado.

A Rin se le atascó la réplica en la garganta. Un millar de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, la mayoría acompañadas por un miedo irracional pero demasiado intenso para ignorarlo. Quizá la cuestión más acuciante era _qué diablos tienes que ver tú con Haru_.

—Dudo que mi vida privada sea de tu interés —dijo finalmente, con los dientes apretados. No estaba seguro de si había podido ocultar la inquietud que se había apoderado de él.

—A lo mejor es más interesante de lo que crees —el chico sonrió con malicia.

Rin espiró lentamente por la nariz, intentando calmarse.

—Muy bien, no pienso perder el tiempo contigo —declaró. Echó a andar con rapidez por el pasillo, tratando de disimular la necesidad de alejarse del delincuente—. Nagisa, intenta hacerle entrar en razón —le pidió al joven, que estaba jugueteando con su móvil. Probablemente intercambiando mensajes con Gou, pensó Rin, recordando entonces que no la había llamado desde que se fuera de viaje con sus amigas.

Sin embargo, Gou podía esperar. Rin llegó hasta su mesa y se dejó caer de cualquier manera en la silla, buscando a Haruka en la agenda de su propio teléfono y tratando de no perder los nervios cuando el aparato no hizo lo que él quería.

"_**El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura.**_"

A Rin se le pasaron dos cosas por la cabeza:

_No pasa nada; apenas lo usa. Seguro que se ha quedado sin batería y ni se ha dado cuenta._

Y después:

_Tengo que asegurarme._

Rin cogió las llaves de uno de los coches patrulla y se encaminó a la salida de la comisaría, pero la voz de Sousuke lo detuvo:

—Rin, acaban de llamar…

—Tengo algo que hacer —Rin ni siquiera lo miró.

—Pero es importante.

—¿Te crees que esto no? —había sonado más violento de lo que quería, y cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de Sousuke tras él se giró, sintiéndose culpable—. Luego me lo cuentas.

Más tarde se disculparía, pero en ese momento la necesidad de ir al restaurante y asegurarse de que Haruka estaba allí, haciendo pescado a la plancha o algo por el estilo, era casi dolorosa. Entró en el coche y se puso en marcha, casi olvidando abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Rin nunca había sido el mejor amigo del código de circulación, pero si hubiese estado lo suficientemente centrado hubiera dado gracias por no tener ningún accidente. Por suerte, al llegar al restaurante encontró aparcamiento, y lo utilizó aunque ese detalle no lo redimiese de haber estado a punto de causar más de un infarto por el camino. Casi corrió hacia la entrada, y miró alrededor cuando estuvo dentro.

—¿Qué desea, señor?

Rin se giró para encontrar a una mujer de mediana edad al otro lado de la vitrina, justo en el punto desde el que Haruka lo había mirado tantas veces con exasperación mientras él fingía indecisión antes de pedir siempre lo mismo.

—¿Puede decirle a Haru que salga? —pidió, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

—Oh —la mujer se mordió el labio—. No ha venido; anoche le dolía la cabeza cuando cerramos, y esta mañana ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaba enfermo.

_Más le vale que sea serio_, pensó Rin. Casi pasó por hecho el detalle de que el medio que Haruka había utilizado para comunicarse fuese un mensaje; _casi_. Y no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Salió del restaurante sin despedirse, sin importarle que en menos de veinte minutos estuviese dejando la reputación de todo el cuerpo de policía a la altura del betún él solo. No cogió el coche; Haruka vivía a dos calles del restaurante, y Rin se encontró en su casa en menos de dos minutos. Pocas veces había corrido tan rápido.

No encontró a Haruka allí. En su lugar, descubrió el salón hecho un desastre, con la mesa volcada y los libros de las estanterías esparcidos por el suelo, y a Makoto con su gato en brazos y aspecto de estar aturdido, como si no supiera muy bien por qué estaba ahí.

Una garra helada oprimió el corazón de Rin.

_No está_, comprendió. No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. En su lugar, agarró a Makoto por el brazo, ignorando el bufido del gato.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber.

Makoto parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo dio un respingo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

—Ha… ha pasado algo —miró alrededor—. Haru me llamó anoche y sonaba raro, pero estaba ocupado… No le hice caso; tenía trabajo. Pero ahora no está por ningún lado. No ha ido al restaurante ni tampoco a la piscina —bajó la mirada hacia el gato—. He llamado a la policía. ¿Estás aquí por eso?

Rin intentó decirle que estaba en casa de Haruka por el mal presentimiento que lo acompañaba desde que un narcotraficante mencionase a su novio como quien no quiere la cosa, que empezaba a faltarle le aire al no poder seguir convenciéndose de que Haruka estaba bien, pero nada de eso pudo salir de sus labios.

—Deben de estar al llegar —barbotó en su lugar.

Efectivamente, las sirenas de otros dos coches patrulla anunciaron la llegada de más agentes apenas un minuto después. Rin descubrió a Sousuke entre ellos y notó su mirada clavada en él, pero se escabulló hacia el jardín; lo que menos quería en ese momento era disculparse.

Se apoyó en la valla y se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría. Le costó; siempre había fallado con más frecuencia cuanto más se involucraba en un caso. Sin embargo, sus debilidades podían esperar; no se trataba de poder o no. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

_Anoche_, empezó. No era mucho, pero era un punto de partida. Haruka había desaparecido en algún momento entre que regresase del trabajo y… _y que detuviéramos a ese tipo_. Probablemente había sido por la noche, ya que Haruka, aparentemente, había llamado a Makoto para pedirle ayuda.

Pero Makoto no había ido. Las entrañas de Rin se retorcieron por el esfuerzo que suponía intentar no imaginar las posibilidades que aguardaban a Haruka a merced de cualquier persona relacionada con esos delincuentes.

Su móvil eligió ese preciso momento para sonar, haciendo que diera un respingo. Rin lo sacó del bolsillo y descolgó sin ni siquiera mirar quién llamaba.

—Diga —espetó.

—Qué mala educación —la voz que llegó desde el otro lado de la línea era suave y melosa, pero Rin se tensó en cuanto la oyó; bajo la fingida dulzura había un deje amenazante—. Espero no llamar en mal momento.

—¿Quién eres? —masculló Rin. Tras darse cuenta de que preguntar eso era inútil, cambió su cuestión—: ¿Qué quieres?

—Que devuelvas lo que tú y tus amigos nos habéis quitado esta mañana —por algún motivo, Rin pensó en Makoto al escuchar ese deje de amabilidad. No era tan ingenuo como para no captar la diferencia entre ese tipo y el joven, sin embargo—. Ese dinero es nuestro.

Rin tardó unos segundos en comprender de qué hablaba.

—No, no es vuestro —replicó finalmente—. Lo habéis conseguido de forma ilícita.

El hombre suspiró.

—Vosotros y vuestro sentido del deber… —parecía realmente perdido en sus pensamientos—. Suponía que serías difícil, así que tengo la manera de convencerte —Rin apretó los dientes. Durante los segundos que duró el silencio, fue más consciente de lo que lo había sido en su vida de los latidos de su corazón, de lo insuficiente que se le antojaba el aire que inspiraba—. Vamos, habla con él. Tengo entendido que tienes que disculparte por faltar a vuestra cita —la voz del hombre sonaba más lejana, y enseguida se escondió tras una respiración temblorosa, irregular.

—¿Rin?

Una parte de él lo esperaba, y sintió una especie de alivio egoísta al escuchar la voz de Haruka. La otra oprimió sus vías respiratorias, poniéndole aún más difícil la tarea de tomar aire.

—Haru —susurró, vagamente consciente de que estaba tiritando a pesar de la cálida brisa que corría, preludio del verano que estaba por llegar—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Cómo…?

—Estoy bien —lo cortó Haruka, pese a que el temblor de su voz gritaba lo contrario—. Olas.

_¿Olas?_

—¿Olas?

—Se oyen olas —explicó Haruka rápidamente, con una urgencia que Rin sólo le había oído en circunstancias muy diferentes. Y sin el miedo pegándose a ella como un fango repugnante—. Y barcos. El puerto…

Un golpe sordo lo interrumpió. Rin se despegó de la valla y avanzó dos pasos por instinto, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por mucho que caminase, al menos mientras no tuviera una dirección.

—Suficiente —Rin se juró que le quitaría el cinismo a ese tipo a golpes—. Bueno, ¿qué opinas?

—Que cuando haya terminado contigo no recordarás cómo era tu cara antes —gruñó Rin.

Escuchó una risa cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora —dijo el hombre finalmente—. Te dejo… hasta pasado mañana a las nueve de la mañana para decidirte. ¿Qué te parece? Nos veremos en la parte antigua del puerto. Si vienes, asegúrate de traer el dinero. Si no lo traes, mejor no vengas. Oh, y si pasa algo raro…

»Encontraremos la forma de mandarte el cadáver.

o—o

Haruka veía con algo más de claridad, la suficiente para comprender que era inútil intentar huir.

Seguía maniatado, y ahora además dolorido tras la paliza que, si lo pensaba objetivamente, él mismo se había buscado por intentar ayudar a que lo encontrasen. No se había molestado en replicar a las provocaciones del tipo al que parecían haber asignado la tarea de mantenerlo vigilado, pero seguía escuchándolas, y eso hacía que el dolor de cabeza que lo había acompañado desde que despertase fuera en aumento.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, estremeciéndose cuando lo recorrió un escalofrío. No quería dormir; pese a que había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando los dos hombres que habían entrado furtivamente en su casa lograron inmovilizarlo, tenía la impresión de que la droga lo había mantenido bastantes horas inconsciente. Apenas había despertado unos minutos antes de escuchar a un tipo hablando con la policía, y estaba casi seguro de que había perdido el sentido por unos instantes cuando había tratado de decirle a Rin dónde creía que estaba.

Sin embargo, estaba cansado, y poco podía hacer para evitar que los ojos se le cerrasen; su deseo natural de evitar problemas le decía que dormido no se percataría del dolor ni tendría que hacer frente al miedo.

Mientras sucumbía al sueño, su mente vagó por varios asuntos, para terminar en Rin. Haruka frunció el ceño, ya más dormido que despierto. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ver con Rin?

_Espero que haga algo_, fue el último pensamiento coherente que pudo hilvanar. _Después de todo, esto es su culpa._

o—o

Sousuke había sabido que a Rin le pasaba algo desde que lo encontrase en el jardín de la casa de Haruka al borde de las lágrimas, pero no esperaba que su amigo se viniese abajo tan pronto. Tampoco que se culpase por lo ocurrido de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Fue mientras cenaba, dedicando miradas preocupadas a Rin cada pocos segundos, que se le ocurrió preguntarle si sabía dónde podía estar Haruka. Rin se irguió como si le hubiese dado la corriente.

—Si lo supiera, ya habría ido a… —empezó, fulminando a Sousuke con la mirada. Apretó los labios y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá—. Nada.

Sousuke le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

—¿Nada? —lo miró largamente—. Rin, ¿por qué estabas allí cuando llegamos? Precisamente antes de que salieses corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo intentaba decirte que Makoto había llamado. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Rin no lo miró cuando respondió:

—Quería… hablar con él.

—¿De qué? ¿De _nada_, también?

Y entonces Rin dejó de seguir tratando de mantener su ridícula fachada. Su explicación fue caótica y desordenada, mezclada con comentarios subjetivos, pero Sousuke se las ingenió para comprenderlo. Cuando Rin hubo terminado, se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro con cautela, pero su amigo se apartó de un salto, encogiéndose en el otro lado del sofá.

—Cállate —murmuró, enjugándose las lágrimas que no había podido contener con el dobladillo de la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir—. Sé lo que vas a decir.

Sousuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Que soy imbécil.

—¿Qué más?

—Que estaré jodido cuando Mikoshiba se entere de que me he planteado robar el dinero.

—¿Algo más?

—Que debería habéroslo dicho esta tarde.

—¿Y?

Rin miró al suelo.

—No lo sé —admitió.

Sousuke suspiró. Lo cierto es que, pese a que suponía que debía enfadarse por el hecho de que la reacción inicial de Rin hubiese sido guardarse todos los problemas para intentar solucionarlos él solo, no podía.

—Mañana se lo diremos a Mikoshiba —propuso—. Encontraremos una solución, tendrás a tu novio de vuelta y me dejarás el piso para mí solo mientras le cuentas cursilerías.

Rin rio sin alegría.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil

A Sousuke no se le ocurrió cómo responder.

o—o

Pese al rapapolvo que recibió Rin por dejarse coaccionar, no fue tan terrible como había temido; Mikoshiba no tomaría medidas más severas contra él y, lo más importante, había tomado una decisión respecto a qué hacer con Haruka.

—Lo más importante es que Nanase salga de esto más o menos ileso —dijo, mirando uno por uno a los agentes que participarían en la operación—. Y para ello, Matsuoka, es esencial que no sospechen que nos lo has dicho. Cuando tengamos a Nanase los seguiremos; con un poco de suerte, esta vez los cogeremos a todos.

Rin pasó todo el día y gran parte de la noche –concretamente, las horas en las que las pesadillas no lo acosaron– intentando convencerse de que todo saldría bien. A juzgar por las protestas de Sousuke desde la habitación de al lado, no fue del todo silencioso. Para cuando logró conciliar un sueño tranquilo, estaba a punto de amanecer.

—Sólo seis horas más —murmuró, medio dormido, cuando Sousuke lo zarandeó sin mucho cuidado para despertarlo.

—Haz el favor de levantarte; yo no puedo ir a por tu novio.

Rin se incorporó de un salto, recordando de repente todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sintió una punzada de la culpabilidad en la que estaba intentando no pensar al preguntarse cómo estaría Haruka. ¿Sabría él algo acerca del chantaje? ¿Estaría enfadado con él? Rin sabía que era lo más lógico y no lo culparía en caso afirmativo; después de todo, el único motivo por el que Haruka estaba a merced de esos indeseables era su relación con él.

Sin embargo, sus problemas amorosos no eran el asunto más urgente. Mientras Rin se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de salir, se concentró en lo más importante: recuperar a Haruka. Luego tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar.

o—o

Haruka despertó porque el olor a salitre era demasiado intenso como para tratarse sólo de un producto de su imaginación. Intentó moverse, pero las manos que sujetaban sus brazos le impidieron hacer algo más que girarse ligeramente.

Seguía maniatado, y estaba seguro de que se había hecho heridas en las muñecas de tanto intentar liberarse; la falta de movilidad le resultaba agobiante, y el hecho de que también sus tobillos estuviesen atados no ayudaba. Había otra persona además de los dos que prácticamente lo iban arrastrando caminando ante él, y Haruka logró enfocar la vista el tiempo suficiente para percatarse de que llevaba una pistola en la mano.

Reprimió un quejido. Si la última vez que había estado consciente le había dolido la cabeza, ahora sentía que le iba a explotar al menor ruido. El escozor de sus muñecas, así como el dolor sordo en las zonas en las que había recibido golpes, sólo lograba que su angustia fuese en aumento. No sabía adónde se dirigían y dudaba que preguntar fuese una buena idea.

Sólo miró alrededor cuando se detuvieron. Se encontraban en un puerto, aunque sólo había una lancha junto al muelle, al menos cerca de ellos. Haruka escuchó al hombre que se encontraba delante de él hablar, y vagamente se percató de que su interlocutor estaba ante ellos; sólo cuando escuchó su voz logró reunir la concentración suficiente para mirarlo.

—No. Primero soltadlo.

_Rin_.

Parecía que después de todo sí había decidido hacer algo para solucionar los problemas que había traído. Haruka alzó la cabeza con esfuerzo, observándolo; la palidez de su rostro contrastaba con el azul marino del uniforme de policía y todo él estaba tenso, pero su mirada destilaba determinación.

El secuestrador rio.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir —Haruka se estremeció al notar el frío metal de la pistola en su mejilla.

Luchó con denuedo contra el sueño; sabía que no era normal, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente, que su cuerpo siguiera pidiéndole dormir. Se fijó en Rin, cuya máscara de inexpresividad se rompía por momentos.

—Bien —murmuró finalmente. Dio dos pasos hacia ellos, ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro, y dejó un maletín en el suelo—. Dejad a Haru.

Se puso una mano en la cadera, en un gesto aparentemente casual, pero Haruka se percató de que sus dedos estaban a sólo unos centímetros de la pistola que colgaba de su cinturón.

Por desgracia, no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

—Quita la mano de ahí —gruñó el hombre que estaba a la izquierda de Haruka.

Rin fingió sorpresa más o menos bien.

—Oh. Como quieras.

El que, hasta el momento, parecía el líder, se acercó al maletín y lo abrió con cuidado. Haruka no pudo ver qué había dentro, pero atisbó la sonrisa de satisfacción del hombre.

—Muy bien. Vámonos.

Haruka apenas logró registrar lo que ocurrió a continuación; notó el movimiento brusco con el que lo arrastraron, el dolor al caer de costado sin poder utilizar las manos para amortiguar el golpe, y creyó ver cómo la expresión de Rin se tornaba miedo, pero para cuando logró incorporarse, a duras penas, el muelle se alejaba de ellos y las olas hacían balancearse la lancha conforme la orilla se hacía más pequeña.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó uno de ellos. Al parecer estaban demasiado ocupados para fijarse en Haruka.

El joven miró en derredor. No tenía la menor idea de adónde se dirigían, pero estaban rodeados de mar. Intentó liberar sus manos con más ahínco, casi con desesperación, ignorando el escozor que se extendía desde sus muñecas magulladas.

—Claro. Se la hemos jugado una vez y podemos usarlo más veces.

Haruka notó una mano en su hombro y trató de apartarse por instinto. Sin embargo, cuando los dedos empezaban a apretarle, un grito ahogado sobresaltó a todos los hombres a bordo.

—Nos… ¿nos siguen? —el contacto cesó y Haruka tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio.

Alguien rio.

—No harán nada mientras… ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde. Haruka no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades, pero había comprendido lo suficiente con esa breve conversación y no tenía la menor intención de colaborar con ellos. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para incorporarse, pero impulsarse para saltar al agua fue relativamente fácil. Escuchó varios estruendos y gritos, pero no les prestó atención.

El agua estaba más fría que la última vez que había nadado en el mar. O, al menos, eso le parecía. Haruka trató de mantenerse a flote, pero resultaba difícil hacerlo sin utilizar los brazos. Además, el frío era como un arrullo que incrementaba su sopor, una nana que trataba de convencerlo de que se quedase dormido.

Y él tenía mucho, mucho sueño.


	4. IV

Gracias a **LaOdisea**, **yuyuyuoi**, **Rita**, **Anzu Ravenwood**, **LuFFy McCormick** y **PerlhaHale** por sus reviews.

* * *

_**IV**_

o—o

Sousuke fue la única razón por la que Rin no perdió completamente los estribos. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, los tres delincuentes saltaron a la lancha junto a Haruka y la pusieron en marcha; Sousuke tuvo que sujetarlo y retorcerle la muñeca para obligarlo a soltar la pistola que no recordaba haber cogido.

—Los voy a matar —gruñó, luchando para librarse de Sousuke, con la mirada clavada en la lancha que se alejaba. Era inútil; su amigo siempre había tenido el doble de fuerza que él—. Suéltame; voy a…

—Ya van ellos, Rin —una segunda lancha zarpó desde un muelle cercano, con al menos cinco policías a bordo, en pos de Haruka y sus secuestradores.

—Pero… —Rin dejó de intentar soltarse y observó la lancha en la que se alejaba—. Sigue con ellos —susurró—. Y dijo que…

—¿Qué dijo?

Rin no respondió. Acababa de percatarse de algo que flotaba cerca de la estela de la embarcación de los delincuentes. Entrecerró los ojos; incluso a esa distancia, se daba cuenta de que era algo grande. Tan grande como una persona.

_Una…_

Sousuke no logró retenerlo en esta ocasión. Para cuando escuchó su grito alarmado, Rin ya estaba nadando hacia Haruka, ignorando las llamadas de sus compañeros.

No era tan buen nadador como Haruka, pero se defendía bien. Con todo, y pese a que su meta particular no estaba muy lejos de la costa, a Rin empezaron a pesarle los brazos bastante antes de llegar hasta él.

Supo que algo iba definitivamente _mal_ cuando perdió de vista a Haruka. La parte de él que no estaba sucumbiendo a un ataque de pánico mientras se obligaba a avanzar a pesar de lo rápido que se estaba agotando se preguntó por qué Haruka estaba haciendo eso; Rin lo había visto en el mar, no muy lejos de donde estaban ahora, moverse en el agua de forma tan natural que parecía que hubiese nacido en ella. Debería ser capaz de mantenerse a flote, de…

_Es un peso muerto_, le recordó una voz terriblemente cruel. _No puede utilizar los brazos ni las piernas_.

Rin nadó más vigorosamente, intentando ahogar su conciencia entre el agua que salpicaba con cada brazada.

Llegó hasta el punto en el que había visto por última vez a Haruka y lo encontró suspendido unos centímetros bajo la superficie. La inmovilidad del joven era tan alarmante como la palidez fantasmal que casi brillaba bajo su pelo negro cuando alzó su cabeza por encima de la superficie, en un desgarrador contraste con sus labios amoratados.

—Haru… —Rin lo zarandeó casi con violencia, pero Haruka no reaccionó. Su cabeza se bamboleó de forma casi grotesca por pura inercia, sus ojos azules escondidos tras sus párpados cerrados. Rin se aferró a Haruka con fuerza, como si fuese él el que estuviese ahogándose, pero se arrepintió cuando no notó ningún movimiento, ninguna reacción; se negaba a aceptar lo que evidenciaban sus sentidos.

_Está vivo_.

Probablemente fuese su propio instinto de supervivencia el emisor de ese mensaje. Rin no lo sabía –y le aterraba la sola perspectiva de tener que comprobarlo–, pero quiso creerlo. Porque era la única oportunidad que tenía de regresar a tierra firme sin perder la cordura.

Asegurándose de que tuviese la cabeza por encima de la superficie, Rin arrastró el cuerpo inerte de Haruka hacia la orilla. Vagamente se percató de que temblaba, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz baja al joven inconsciente mientras nadaba hasta que una voz conocida ahogó la suya. Rin miró alrededor y descubrió el muelle más cerca de lo que había supuesto. Eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de sus compañeros y les dejó a sacar a Haruka del agua, subiendo él a la pasarela de madera con la ayuda de Sousuke.

No tardaron en cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban al joven, pero ni eso hizo que Haruka se moviera. Todas las nociones de primeros auxilios parecían haber abandonado a Rin; quería ayudar, pero temía empeorar más las cosas.

Pero lo peor era no ser capaz siquiera de respirar. Los latidos del corazón de Rin resonaban en su garganta, cerrándola e impidiendo el paso de todo el aire que necesitaba.

Demasiado aterrado incluso para sentirse culpable, observó cómo dos de sus compañeros intentaban reanimar a Haruka; a juzgar por la inmovilidad del joven, no estaba yendo muy bien. Su pecho subía con el aire insuflado y bajaba mientras lo expulsaba por inercia, pero no era capaz de continuar el proceso por sí mismo.

_Porque está…_

_No._

_No, no, no._

Sousuke le dijo algo, pero Rin no le prestó atención; se agachó junto a Haruka, negándose a aceptar la realidad que le mostraban sus sentidos.

—Aún no me he disculpado —susurró, tomando una de sus manos.

Estaba fría.

o—o

Nagisa no solía ser tan serio como la gente que lo rodeaba, pero eso no quería decir que no supiese que había momentos en los que ser la alegría de la huerta no era lo más adecuado.

Esa mañana, tenía motivos objetivos para alegrarse; habían capturado al resto de los narcotraficantes –salvo uno, que había logrado escapar– y habían encontrado el lugar en el que se escondían. Un asunto menos del que preocuparse; a partir de ese punto lo que ocurriese con los delincuentes ya no era asunto suyo.

Sin embargo, en la comisaría reinaba un silencio casi tétrico, sólo roto por el ocasional tono del teléfono, alguna orden menos enérgica de lo habitual y conversaciones a media voz, escuetas, interrumpidas por miradas disimuladas que todos lanzaban a Rin Matsuoka de vez en cuando.

El joven estaba casi tumbado sobre la mesa, con los brazos extendidos y el rostro escondido entre ellos. De vez en cuando parecía recordar que tenía cosas que hacer y avanzaba un poco con los folios que tenía que rellenar, pero la concentración le duraba pocos minutos; no tardaba mucho en volver a hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Nagisa se había abstenido de preguntar por qué Rin no había ido al hospital con Haruka; pese a que sentía curiosidad, las pocas personas que se habían atrevido a decirle algo desde que viesen la ambulancia alejarse habían salido escaldadas y Nagisa no tenía el mejor deseo de formar parte de ese selecto grupo. Por no hablar de que probablemente Rin le guardase algún tipo de rencor por estar saliendo con su hermana pequeña.

La repentina vibración de su bolsillo sacó al joven de sus cavilaciones. Nagisa cogió su móvil y se le escapó una sonrisa al comprobar que el mensaje había sido enviado por Gou.

_**Ya hemos vuelto al hotel. La Ópera es preciosa. ¿Qué tal por allí?**_

El mensaje venía acompañado de una foto algo movida en la que la joven aparecía con sus dos amigas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo la señal de la victoria.

_Al menos alguien se lo pasa bien_, pensó Nagisa, escribiendo una rápida respuesta para su novia. Su pulgar dudó unos segundos antes de pulsar el botón de _Enviar_, preguntándose si debería decirle algo sobre lo que había pasado. Sobre cómo Rin parecía haber envejecido veinte años en unas horas y la desaparición de un cocinero de su restaurante favorito había desvelado a toda la comisaría durante los últimos días.

Sin embargo, finalmente Nagisa no mencionó nada. Gou y sus amigas no regresarían de Australia hasta dentro de cinco días, y no quería preocuparla innecesariamente. Un _**Todo bien, diviértete**_ fue lo que envió finalmente.

Gou no necesitaba saber los detalles más perturbadores de la organización ahora totalmente desmantelada. Desde luego, no le haría ningún bien saber que Sousuke, al que todos los allí presentes habían llamado paranoico en alguna ocasión, había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. De que al menos dos personas habían seguido a varios agentes durante semanas, como parte de un plan para cubrirse las espaldas que, no obstante, al final no les había dado resultado. Tampoco que el único motivo por el que ella no había sido víctima de ese ardid había sido la apresurada decisión de adelantar su viaje una semana; de no haberlo hecho…

… _no sería Haruka el que está en el hospital._

Nagisa no sonrió cuando la pantalla de su móvil se encendió, anunciando un nuevo mensaje de Gou.

_**¿Seguro? Mi hermano aún no ha llamado…**_

Nagisa apartó la mirada del mensaje y clavó los ojos en Rin, que se encontraba en mitad de una fase de intensa concentración, apuntando algo en otro papel.

Por unos instantes se planteó limitarse a inventar una excusa para Gou y dejar que Rin se encargara de sus asuntos fraternales como juzgase conveniente; sin embargo, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que probablemente su hermana pequeña era en ese momento la menor de las preocupaciones del joven.

(Quizá Nagisa estuviera siendo injusto con él. Después de todo, Rin también era consciente de lo cerca que había estado Gou de correr la suerte de Haruka. Pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho.)

Armándose de valor, Nagisa se acercó a la mesa de su compañero, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible. Ignoró las miradas de advertencia de varios compañeros, el débil _No es el momento_ de Sousuke y el gruñido de Rin y se plantó ante él, clavando los talones en el suelo.

—Qué-quieres —masculló Rin entre dientes.

Nagisa respiró hondo.

—Tu hermana dice que aún no la has llamado —soltó de golpe.

La mirada de Rin pasó de hostil a extrañada, luego a sorprendida, volvió a ser suspicaz y durante unos segundos estuvo llena de culpabilidad, antes de regresar a su hostilidad inicial.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Nagisa podía pecar de ser demasiado transparente como para mentir con convicción, de entusiasmarse más de la cuenta por la cosa más tonta, pero no era un cobarde. Resistió estoicamente la tentación de huir de la comisaría, de la ciudad y del país mientras Rin intentaba agujerear sus órganos internos con la mirada; y debió de hacer algo que agradase a su compañero, porque cuando Rin se cansó de intentar sin éxito desintegrarlo con la única ayuda de sus ojos se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida, indicándole que lo siguiera con un gesto.

o—o

—La llamaré esta noche.

Rin pudo sentir la sorpresa de Nagisa a su lado. No tenía la menor idea de qué esperaba el joven cuando habían salido de la comisaría juntos, pero definitivamente eso no.

Rin tampoco lo esperaba. Siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo, Rin ya no sabía qué esperaba, en ninguno de los sentidos. Había mucho que ignoraba en ese momento; y lo único de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que se sentiría algo mejor si se hubiese ahogado unas horas antes.

Observó el cielo, que había estado encapotándose lentamente. Una triste luz gris iluminaba la ciudad, una que no ayudaba a que Rin aclarase el barullo que era su mente en ese momento.

No había ido al hospital con Haruka, pese a que Mikoshiba le había asegurado que no tenía ningún problema. Sus piernas casi habían dejado de sostenerlo cuando, apenas unos segundos antes de subirlo a la ambulancia, los médicos habían logrado restituir la respiración de Haruka, pero se había quedado inmóvil, pegado a Sousuke, observando cómo la ambulancia se alejaba.

Aun después de varias horas y las tres tazas de café que Sousuke le había dejado en la mesa, Rin seguía sin estar seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Todos los razonamientos lo llevaban a la conclusión de que poco pintaba él en el hospital; ya habían avisado a Makoto, lo más parecido a un familiar que tenía Haruka y probablemente con quien quisiese estar en ese momento. Por no hablar de que él tenía trabajo, por mucho que su superior estuviera dispuesto a permitirle saltárselo. Por no hablar de que si Haruka… _empeoraba_, Makoto lo avisaría. Por no hablar de que Rin odiaba los hospitales desde antes de tener uso de razón y estar allí sólo ayudaría a incrementar la ansiedad que ya le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Por no hablar de…

_Por no hablar de que es mi culpa que esté allí_.

Lo irónico del asunto era que a Rin le importaban un pimiento todos esos argumentos; que, pese a las mil y una razones por las que permanecer en la comisaría era la idea más lógica, seguía muriéndose un poco más por dentro a cada minuto que pasaba intentando ignorar la picazón en los pies, el deseo de echar a correr hacia el hospital.

—¿Por qué no has ido con él?

La voz de Nagisa puso en tensión a Rin; casi había olvidado que el joven seguía ahí. Se giró hacia él.

—¿Eh?

_¿No es obvio? ¿No era esto lo que debía hacer? Ni siquiera sé si está algo mejor que esta mañana o si…_

Rin intentó concentrarse en Nagisa. No permitiría a su mente vagar por esos derroteros.

—Es evidente que quieres estar con él —Nagisa se encogió de hombros—. Y quizá refunfuñarías menos si…

—Aquí estoy perfectamente —lo interrumpió Rin, aferrándose a sus razonamientos como a un clavo ardiendo.

—Pero no quieres estar aquí —la voz de Nagisa vino acompañada de una nota de exasperación, parecida a la de un profesor que lleva media clase explicando un concepto tremendamente simple a un alumno especialmente espeso.

En otras circunstancias, Rin ya habría mandado a Nagisa dos calles más allá de una patada. Sin embargo, se permitió escuchar lo que llevaba toda la mañana intentando ignorar. Quizá porque se moría de ganas por ver reflejado, de alguna manera, que no era sólo su egoísmo lo que le hacía desear estar donde no debía.

Rin apretó los puños sin darse cuenta.

—¿Crees que debería? —preguntó en voz baja.

Nagisa asintió inmediatamente.

Y quizá el sentirse tan aliviado al escuchar lo que quería oír tuviese algo que ver; puede que hacer caso a Nagisa fuese mala idea. Pero la honestidad que se desprendía de cada uno de los gestos del joven bastó para convencer del todo a Rin.

o—o

Cuando la quinta gota caía sobre el cristal de la ventana, la puerta de la habitación se abrió tan bruscamente que Makoto estuvo a punto de caerse del sillón. Se le escapó un grito alarmado mientras se volvía hacia la entrada, y por unos instantes temió que el repentino alboroto hubiese despertado a Haruka.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a su amigo, preocupado, descubrió que seguía durmiendo, tan imperturbable e inmóvil como cuando había entrado en la habitación unas horas antes.

Makoto giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la puerta; en esta ocasión, además de asegurarse de que el intruso era Rin, advirtió que el hombre lanzaba miradas rápidas hacia la cama antes de clavar los ojos en el suelo durante varios segundos, como si creyese que no debía observar a Haruka durante demasiado tiempo.

—Bu-buenas tardes —saludó Rin tras lo que parecieron varios siglos.

Makoto no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía tomarse la presencia del joven ahí; no se le había pasado por alto que no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, aun siendo él, según Sousuke le había dicho cuando lo había llamado, quien había sugerido contactar con Makoto con respecto a Haruka.

Sin embargo, ahora sí estaba ahí. Y parecía preocupado y asustado y Makoto no estaba seguro de que fuera sólo eso, pero decidió que era mejor no insistir en ese tema en particular.

—Buenas tardes —respondió, sonriendo—. No te quedes ahí de pie —agregó, señalando el otro sillón, en el lado opuesto de la cama. Rin cerró la puerta tras él y avanzó a pasos vacilantes hasta dejarse caer en el asiento.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Rin se decidiera a romper el silencio. Makoto se percató de todos y cada uno de sus intentos, de cada ocasión en la que abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla unos segundos más tarde, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo está? —su voz se mezcló con la lluvia que arreciaba con más fuerza.

Makoto se mordió el labio. Había pasado las últimas horas tratando de no pensar en ello; decirse que probablemente Haruka se recuperaría era más fácil que recordar que en ese momento estaba lejos de eso.

Miró a su amigo. No podía engañarse; pese a que su rostro ya no se confundía con las sábanas blancas, seguía pálido como un fantasma. Varios tubos introducían diversos líquidos en sus brazos, y la mayoría de su rostro estaba oculto tras una mascarilla de plástico. Makoto apartó la mirada al escuchar los insistentes pitidos, lentos pero regulares, que sólo le recordaban lo cerca que había estado de perder a su mejor amigo.

Le explicó a Rin, a media voz, que aún era pronto para cantar victoria; que Haruka seguía vivo, pero los médicos temían que su corazón fallase de nuevo; que la falta de oxígeno se había juntado con el frío y las sustancias que sus secuestradores habían utilizado para mantenerlo inconsciente y todo eso no hacía sino complicar las cosas.

—Pero va a estar bien —agregó finalmente, no muy seguro de a quién intentaba convencer.

Rin lo miró. Había pasado los últimos minutos observando a Haruka con un brillo suplicante en los ojos, como si pudiese hacer algo por él con su fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Makoto se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía. Simplemente tenía esperanzas.

o—o

Rin no pudo negarse a pasar la noche en el hospital cuando Makoto le dijo que tenía que irse.

En realidad, no quería abandonar el lugar, pese a todas sus reticencias ya casi olvidadas. Haruka había pasado toda la tarde inconsciente, amparado por un silencio que sólo se rompía cuando algún enfermero entraba para comprobar sus constantes vitales o Makoto o Rin intentaban entablar conversación. No duraban mucho, pero Rin logró explicarle el contexto de lo ocurrido y disculparse por ello. Lo que no logró fue que Makoto comprendiese por qué se disculpaba; el joven opinaba que Rin no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido y se negaba a aceptar su remordimiento.

Bajó las persianas hasta la mitad y apagó la luz de la habitación; se giró hacia Haruka con la ridícula esperanza de que el cambio en la iluminación lo hubiese despertado, pero luego recordó que probablemente tuviese más medicamentos que sangre en el cuerpo en ese momento.

Se sentó en el sillón que durante el transcurso de la tarde había hecho suyo y observó a Haruka; bajo la débil luz de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana parecía tener algo más de color. Rin sabía que era sólo una ilusión, pero la mano que había tomado en algún momento poco antes de que Makoto se fuera había recuperado algo de calor, y la última enfermera que había entrado se había mostrado optimista cuando Rin le había preguntado por qué sonreía.

De momento, tenía derecho a albergar esperanzas.

Alargó el brazo y apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente de Haruka. El joven frunció el ceño, y Rin contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, antes de aceptar que no estaba consciente y recostarse en el incómodo sillón.

—Buenas noches, Haru —murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Le dolió un poco no recibir respuesta.

Pese a que sólo quería echar una cabezadita, a Rin se le acabó por venir encima todo el cansancio acumulado. Se quedó dormido con la cabeza colgando en una posición que predecía, con una probabilidad cercana a uno, un dolor de cuello terrible para la mañana.

En ese momento, Rin no se dio cuenta. Soñó que nadaba con Haruka en una piscina llena de flores; se sumergió en el agua hasta olvidar que la realidad era muy distinta, sin darse cuenta del par de ojos que se abrieron en la oscuridad y miraron alrededor, confundidos, antes de cerrarse de nuevo para regresar a su propio sueño.

o—o

Cuando volvió en sí, lo que menos sorprendió a Haruka fue encontrar a Makoto a su lado.

No necesitó preguntar para reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, demasiado blanca parar su gusto, como parte de un hospital, pero no lograba encontrar una explicación convincente a por qué estaba ahí. Tampoco comprendía qué había pasado para que el dolor de cabeza que tanto le había molestado estuviese reducido a un murmullo constante en las sienes, demasiado leve para resultar insoportable, demasiado intenso para poder ignorarlo; ni la función de la _cosa_ que tenía en la cara, presionándole las mejillas y la nariz.

Y le era imposible ignorar el frío. Garras heladas e invisibles que se enganchaban a sus huesos como garfios, imposibles de apartar por mucho que lo desease, y Haruka tampoco podía entenderlo.

Pero que Makoto estuviese sentado en un sillón junto a la cama, jugueteando con una tira de papel mientras miraba por la ventana, era tan natural que Haruka no se cuestionó cómo había llegado allí.

Aferró el borde de la manta que lo cubría con las manos temblorosas y se la subió hasta la barbilla. Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque Makoto se giró hacia él. Su expresión cambió de sorpresa a preocupación, y después a un alivio que contribuyó a apaciguar la inquietud que empezaba a alzarse en su interior.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Haruka.

Makoto sonrió.

—Te trajeron ayer —explicó. Había algo extraño en su voz, algo que hacía que sonase como si estuviese a punto de romperse—. Has… Has estado mal.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y por unos segundos Haruka temió que fuese a llorar; había estado junto a Makoto el tiempo suficiente como para ver venir ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, su amigo sacudió la cabeza, como si se le hubiese metido agua en las orejas.

—¿Por qué…? —empezó de nuevo cuando consideró seguro hablar; no había recibido aún una respuesta. Quería preguntar también qué le había pasado, qué era tan malo como para que Makoto evitase hablar de ello, pero intuía que no era el mejor momento.

—Rin dice que los tipos que te habían secuestrado te tiraron al agua. Fue a por ti, pero cuando llegó estabas inconsciente y… Y… te trajeron aquí. Los médicos dijeron que probablemente estarías confundido; parece que esos tipos te golpearon la cabeza con fuerza.

Quizá el mareo que sintió ante la desorbitada cantidad de datos tuviese algo que ver con su maltratada cabeza. Era como si cada una de las palabras de Makoto fuesen vilanos, arremolinándose a su alrededor junto a los recuerdos que habían despertado. Haruka trató de hacerse con al menos unos pocos, pero sólo logró coger uno.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

—Tenía trabajo —respondió Makoto—. Ha pasado la noche aquí, pero se ha tenido que ir por la mañana. Ha dicho que vendría en cuanto terminase, por cierto.

Haruka se encontró deseando que el joven acabase rápido con lo que quiera que tuviese que hacer. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él de algo, aunque en ese momento recordar de qué se trataba representase empeorar su dolor de cabeza. Se arrebujó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos, intentando dejar la mente en blanco; quizá si lo hacía el malestar remitiría.

—Makoto —lo llamó tras unos minutos, sin despegar los párpados.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes qué ha pasado —no era una pregunta—. Luego… —empezó; Haruka necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido, entender las partes que desconocía, pero dudaba seriamente que fuese capaz de comprender más de dos proposiciones seguidas en ese momento.

Makoto rio.

—Claro.

o—o

Rin no esperaba que Mikoshiba fuese a permitirle escaquearse del trabajo dos días seguidos, pero cuando recibió el mensaje de Makoto fue víctima de la relatividad del tiempo en todo su esplendor.

_**Haru ha despertado. Parece que está bien. Ha preguntado por ti.**_

Y con esas tres oraciones, "los minutos se convirtieron en horas" dejó de ser sólo una metáfora para Rin Matsuoka.

Sousuke percibió el sutil cambio en su humor, por supuesto. Ni siquiera necesitó preguntar el motivo; Rin se lo contó por voluntad propia, a un volumen suficiente para informar de la mejoría de Haruka a las ballenas que cantaban en las profundidades del mar. Después de ello, Rin tuvo que hacer frente a su propia impaciencia, al dolor de cuello que le impedía asentir con la cabeza y a las bromas amistosas de su amigo.

—¡Está en el hospital porque ayer casi se muere! —saltó Rin cuando no pudo mantenerse callado (pronto), con las mejillas coloreadas por la indignación. Se obligó a bajar la voz—. Deja de pensar siempre en lo mismo. Además…

Sousuke no hizo ningún comentario cuando la voz de Rin se extinguió, pero dejó de meterse con él.

Mientras Haruka había estado inconsciente, el conflicto entre la decisión correcta y la decisión egoísta había sido fácil de ignorar; Rin había estado demasiado ocupado _deseando_ que llegase el momento de elegir, que sus dudas no terminasen en el cementerio.

Sin embargo, ahora que posponer su enfrentamiento con la realidad ya no era una opción, Rin era la personificación de otra frase hecha: "estar entre la espada y la pared".

Había esperado que fuera más fácil. Había esperado –casi deseado– que Haruka exigiese que lo trasladaran a un hospital situado en la otra punta del país en cuanto recobrase el sentido. Rin conocía el rechazo; y sobreviviría, aunque le costase un tiempo.

Pero Haruka había tenido que preguntar por él y complicarlo todo.

Porque ya no era tan fácil. Si Haruka no quería alejarse de él, la responsabilidad de lo que ocurriese con su relación recaía única y exclusivamente sobre Rin. Y él nunca había negado ser humano, uno tremendamente sensible a la tentación. Y… bueno… la opción de ignorar lo ocurrido, de seguir con Haruka como si nada hubiese ocurrido sonaba demasiado bien.

Perfecto.

Salvo por el maldito detalle de que Rin tenía una conciencia demasiado ruidosa.

En el fondo, Rin sabía, y se lo repitió cuando, al fin, fue libre y pudo ir a su piso para cambiarse antes de dirigirse al hospital, que ni siquiera él era tan ruin. Que aun en el improbable caso de que lograse ignorar a su conciencia no conseguiría, ni por asomo, ser feliz; y que lo que había ocurrido podía repetirse y Rin ya había pasado demasiado miedo por Haruka para compensar sus próximas diez vidas.

La decisión estaba tomada para cuando salió del ascensor en la cuarta planta del hospital, y con cada paso que daba para acercarse a su habitación no hacía sino estar más y más seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

A pesar de eso, cuando Rin entró en la habitación y vio a Haruka despierto, recostado en la cama y mirando por la ventana, casi olvidó todo lo que se había prometido que venía a hacer.

Haruka giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, sus ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos, con un brillo de alarma. Darse cuenta de que le habían quitado la mascarilla no ayudó a que Rin estuviese más seguro de su decisión.

—¿Vas a estar ahí todo el rato?

Rin se encontró sonriendo a regañadientes; casi había olvidado lo directo que era Haruka, muchas veces pareciendo incluso hostil. No preguntó dónde estaba Makoto; sospechaba que no había dejado a Haruka solo durante mucho tiempo.

—Eh… no —respondió finalmente. Echó a andar hasta que llegó a los pies de la cama y miró a Haruka de arriba abajo; parecía estar bien—. Estás mejor —observó.

Había un brillo de sospecha en la mirada de Haruka; ni por un momento dejó de clavar los ojos en Rin, como si pretendiese agujerear su cráneo hasta averiguar lo que quería saber.

—Estás raro —observó.

Rin tragó saliva. Había pensado en decenas de formas de abordar el tema que quería zanjar cuanto antes, pero en ese momento no recordaba ninguna. Puso todo su empeño en planear una conversación, pero Haruka seguía mirándolo y dificultando todos sus procesos mentales.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente, rindiéndose. Diría lo que tenía que decir y se iría. Después de todo, a Haruka no le gustaban demasiado las florituras.

El joven inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañado.

—¿El qué?

—El… —Rin se armó de valor—. Todo esto —abarcó la habitación con un gesto—. Lo que ha pasado; si no hubieras tenido nada que ver conmigo, ahora mismo estarías… no sé, jugando con el gato de Makoto.

—Es verdad —coincidió Haruka.

La parte más egoísta de Rin hubiera preferido otra respuesta. Resultó que la parte egoísta de Rin era más grande y dolía más de lo que el joven creía.

Sin embargo, continuó:

—Pues… No quiero que vuelva a pasar —Haruka asintió levemente, mostrando su acuerdo—. Y seguro que tú tampoco; te pasas el día diciendo que no te gustan los problemas. Y yo he demostrado ser un enorme problema con pies, así que… —Rin no se había dado cuenta de que había alzado la voz hasta que se percató de que Haruka había cerrado los ojos—. Todo esto te… molesta, ¿no?

Haruka despegó los párpados.

—Sí —admitió.

Algo que no era la parte egoísta de Rin se rompió un poco más ante la tranquilidad con que Haruka se estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Pues… Pues eso —Rin asintió, reafirmando su decisión—. Me voy.

Haruka no movió ni un músculo mientras salía de la habitación, y quizá fue eso lo que más le dolió.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Tengo que disculparme, porque me he retrasado un montón con este capítulo. Entre que al releerlo hubo cosas que no me gustaron y tardé en cambiar y el desastre emocional que estoy hecha después del capítulo de ayer (SOUSUKE, MI NIÑO), he tardado bastante. Pero bueno, aquí está finalmente, para bien o para mal.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	5. V

Gracias a **LaOdisea**, **PerlhaHale**, **yuyuyuoi**, **Rita**, **Anzu Ravenwood** y **LuFFy McCormick** por sus reviews.

* * *

_**V**_

o—o

No había nadie en la habitación cuando Haruka despertó agitado, intentando desenredar las sábanas y temblando pese a que no ya no tenía frío.

Necesitó unos segundos para que las imágenes, aún demasiado vívidas para olvidarlas, empezaran a desvanecerse; su secuestro, pese a que había durado poco, seguía demasiado fresco en su mente para no inquietarle. Incluso cuando terminó de comprender que no estaba en peligro se incorporó para mirar alrededor una vez más, sólo por si acaso.

Estaba solo.

Mientras tiraba de las sábanas para volver a taparse, Haruka rescató de su memoria el dato de que Makoto tenía asuntos que resolver y probablemente no pasaría la noche en el hospital. Cerró los ojos; no sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento. Habían pasado dos días desde que despertase y todo parecía indicar que se estaba recuperando bien, así que Makoto no tenía ningún motivo para seguir preocupándose.

Rin, por su parte…

_Basta_.

Haruka cerró los ojos de nuevo. Dormir era lo único que podía hacer hasta que le diesen el alta; incluso las pesadillas suponían, al menos, una forma de matar el aburrimiento.

O de olvidar la soledad.

o—o

Rin aprovechó su día libre para recoger a su hermana en el aeropuerto.

Obviamente, tuvo que soportar la bronca reglamentaria por no haberla llamado. Contrariamente a lo que hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, no la interrumpió ni una sola vez. Lo cual hizo que el sermón durase menos de lo habitual, acabándose cuando Gou agotó su surtido de reproches.

—Lo siento —dijo Rin finalmente, al darse cuenta de que la joven llevaba varios segundos observándolo fijamente—. Hemos estado… bastante ocupados estos días.

Gou entornó los ojos.

—¿Ocupados con qué? ¿Era muy importante? —Rin quería que siguiera riñéndole para poder distraerse, pero su hermana nunca había sido tonta. Le dio un codazo mientras salían a la parada de autobús para regresar a la ciudad—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Rin negó con la cabeza por instinto.

—Deja de meter las narices en asuntos que no te interesan —replicó con cierta mordacidad.

—Pero si estás así, es porque a ti sí te interesan —rebatió Gou.

Un sonido difícilmente clasificable escapó de los labios de Rin al darse cuenta de que su hermana no tenía la menor intención de dejar apartado el tema.

—Los malos se pasaron de la raya y ahora están en la cárcel —resumió—. Fin. ¿Contenta?

Prefirió no decirle lo mucho que le alegraba que Gou tuviese que preguntar para saber lo que había ocurrido, el alivio que en ese momento suponía tener a su hermana a su lado, empeñada en llevar su maleta porque según ella no necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Y ya? —Gou se enganchó a su brazo—. Nagisa dice que has roto con tu novio.

Rin se detuvo en seco.

—Nagisa morirá lenta y dolorosamente en cuanto lo vea —masculló, librándose del agarre de su hermana y reanudando el paso.

No es que Rin hubiese proclamado a los cuatro vientos el fin de su relación con Haruka. De hecho, no había hablado mucho desde entonces, no más de lo necesario. Igual menos de lo necesario, a juzgar por las miradas que había atraído sin cesar en los últimos días. Maldición; incluso Ryugazaki, que se pasaba la vida haciendo autopsias y apenas lo veía, le había preguntado si se encontraba mal.

—¿Así que es verdad? —Gou corrió para alcanzarlo. Rin no respondió—. Ey, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó en voz más baja, quizá dándose cuenta de que el asunto era algo más delicado de lo que Rin intentaba aparentar.

—Lo que tenía que pasar —Rin se detuvo cuando llegó a la parada del autobús, evitando por todos los medios mirar a su hermana—. Hablando de cosas más importantes —empezó, con un tono forzosamente jovial—, no me has contado todavía qué has visto.

Era obvio que Gou quería seguir insistiendo sobre el tema, pero no lo hizo. Rin no comentó nada al respecto, sobre todo porque no encontraba palabras para agradecerle que lo obligase a pensar en algo más que la devastadora indiferencia con la que Haruka se había despedido de él.

o—o

Haruka aprovechó el desastre que habían montado en su casa para reorganizar el salón.

Sólo cambió dos estanterías de sitio, y estaba seguro de que dejaba menos espacio aprovechable que de la manera en la que estaba antes, pero prefería estar haciendo algo, aunque supusiese esforzarse inútilmente, a quedarse quieto y dejar que los recuerdos lo agobiasen.

Había salido del hospital el día anterior y le era físicamente imposible guardar reposo. Había limpiado a fondo toda su casa, cocinado comida suficiente para todos los policías que trabajaban en la comisaría con Rin, y lo único de lo que podía quejarse el gato de Makoto a estas alturas era no tener un nombre.

Sin embargo, incluso a pesar de desear mantenerse ocupado más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba descansar, y los dolorosos pinchazos que le recordaban lo maltratada que había estado su cabeza mientras había estado secuestrado lo obligaban a ello. Así pues, después de comer Haruka se sentó en el salón con las piernas encogidas y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

No lo consiguió. Lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días seguía dando vueltas en su mente; los confusos momentos en los que sólo quería dormir se mezclaban con las explicaciones de Makoto y la ausencia de Rin, y Haruka intentaba ignorarlo, porque ya había pasado y no era algo que pudiese cambiar, pero seguía oyendo gritos y golpes por mucho que se tapase los oídos.

En algún momento debió de quedarse dormido, porque los tres suaves golpes en la puerta le resultaron más alarmantes de lo que recordaba; con una cautela que no había aprendido de la mejor manera posible, Haruka se puso en pie y salió al pasillo, tan tenso que le dolió la espalda hasta que abrió la puerta y descubrió a Makoto en el exterior.

—Hola —saludó, ya girándose para volver al salón. Makoto entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, siguiéndolo mientras tarareaba una canción. Haruka se sentó y observó al gato acercarse a su amigo, que rápidamente lo cogió para mimarlo.

Cuando se cansó de jugar con su mascota, Makoto se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco. Haruka se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuándo vuelves al trabajo?

—Dentro de tres días —respondió Haruka. Hablar le apetecía menos de lo habitual, así que se tumbó con las manos bajo la cabeza y observó el techo a pesar de que la lámpara le molestaba—. Si tienes hambre, el frigorífico está lleno de comida.

No le hizo falta ver a Makoto para intuir que su amigo estaba preocupado. La atmósfera en la casa no había sido relajada desde que el joven había llegado –en realidad, desde mucho antes–, pero el repentino cambio de tema de Haruka había hecho más complicado para ambos dejar de ignorar un problema que, por muchas variantes del mismo plato que cocinase, no podía solucionar.

—Haru —el tono de Makoto advirtió a Haruka de que a él tampoco se le había pasado por alto el sutil cambio en el ambiente—. ¿Has hablado con Rin?

Haruka cerró los ojos cuando la luz empezó a molestarle demasiado.

—No.

_Me voy_, había dicho, y por un momento Haruka había estado convencido de que el brillo de sus ojos estaba hecho de lágrimas contenidas.

—No lo entiendo —comentó Makoto—. Antes de todo esto estabais bien, ¿no?

Haruka notó el suave peso del gato caminando sobre su pecho. Repasó de nuevo esa última conversación, intentando encontrar el momento en que algo había ido mal. Abrió los ojos.

—Sólo dijo la verdad —murmuró, más para sí que para Makoto, mientras el gato se echaba sobre él. La cola del animal le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla—. Y luego se fue —se encogió de hombros—. No lo entiendo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Haruka despegó los párpados y miró a Makoto, que lo observaba extrañado.

—¿Qué? —repitió, preguntándose qué era lo que le resultaba tan sorprendente.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza, como un perro después de haberlo bañado.

—¿A qué te refieres con "la verdad"?

—Dijo que de no ser por él no hubiera pasado nada de esto. Y se disculpó —Haruka frunció el ceño—. También me preguntó si me molestaba, y cuando le dije que sí se fue. Pero no volvió —agregó, y su voz sonó más llena de rencor de lo esperado.

Le sorprendió la expresión casi desencajada de Makoto.

—¿Rompiste con él y ahora te extrañas porque no ha vuelto? —barbotó su mejor amigo, estupefacto.

Haruka se incorporó, haciendo que el gato rodara hasta su regazo. El animal soltó un maullido indignado y saltó al suelo, alejándose con la cola bien alta.

—¿Rompí con él? —repitió—. No —sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, tratando de encajar esa información en la conversación que durante días le había parecido demasiado normal—. Es verdad que no me hubieran secuestrado si no lo hubiese conocido —admitió; le había dado vueltas a ese asunto—, y me dolía la cabeza porque estaba hablando demasiado. ¿No se fue por eso? Hasta que dejara de dolerme… ¿Makoto?

Haruka había visto a Makoto perder la compostura de muchas y diversas maneras a lo largo de su vida, pero desde luego era la primera vez que su amigo lo miraba como si le estuviese costando toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpearle la cabeza con algo contundente.

Era la cúspide de la exasperación. Makoto intentó hablar varias veces, logrando emitir sonidos tan extraños que el gato le bufó con el lomo erizado, alzó los brazos, hizo varios gestos imposibles de interpretar y finalmente se tapó la cara con ambas manos, soltando un bufido que sonó parecido al canto de una ballena jorobada antes de convertirse en risa.

Mientras veía a su mejor amigo balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, sacudido por sonoras carcajadas, Haruka se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de que estuviese volviéndose loco. Lo observó sin pronunciar palabra, preocupado incluso después de que lograra calmarse. Cuando Makoto lo miró a los ojos, había lágrimas de risa en las esquinas de los suyos.

—No me lo creo —declaró; dio la impresión de que luchaba por no echarse a reír de nuevo. Respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Haru, creo que no hablabais de lo mismo.

—Yo hablaba de que me dolía la cabeza —murmuró Haruka.

—Creo que él hablaba de asuntos más serios —replicó Makoto, y la alegría de su voz desapareció—. Sigue siendo ridículo —agregó tras unos segundos, soltando una risita.

A pesar de que Makoto se estaba riendo de él como no lo había hecho en años, algo encajó en la mente de Haruka. Recordó que había pensado en más de una ocasión que su cautiverio era culpa de Rin, y su deseo de que al menos hiciese algo para arreglarlo. Algo pequeño y frío se instaló en su interior al unir todas las piezas.

No pudo contener un bufido.

_Trae problemas incluso cuando intenta solucionarlos_, concluyó, exasperado. Y algo enfadado, también. Pero más consigo mismo que con Rin; su creciente deseo de solucionar el malentendido era novedoso. Apenas tres meses antes, Haruka se hubiera limitado a seguir con su vida.

También era cierto que tres meses antes desconocía la existencia de Rin Matsuoka y todo lo que eso implicaba.

—Si lo hubiera dicho claramente… —empezó. Se tumbó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Llevaba más de una semana sin saber nada de Rin sólo porque el joven era demasiado complicado para llamar a las cosas por su nombre y eso le molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Makoto con curiosidad.

Haruka no se molestó en responder a algo tan _obvio_.

o—o

El día amenazaba lluvia de nuevo, haciendo que gran parte de la población que se dedicaba sus quehaceres rutinarios se preguntase por qué ese verano estaba siendo tan extraño.

Rin no era una de esas personas. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas como para levantar la mirada hacia el cielo gris; el mal humor que lo había acompañado desde que despertase –tarde, con la dulce melodía de la voz de Sousuke gruñendo que no pensaba esperarlo antes de salir del piso dando un portazo– no hacía sino empeorar mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y mordisqueaba la magdalena que había cogido de la cocina antes de dirigirse a la comisaría.

Estaba tan seca que Rin no pudo evitar acordarse de la vez en la que, con ocho años, Sousuke y él compitieron por ver quién podía comer más tierra. Recordando que ambos habían acabado enfermos durante una semana, Rin tiró la magdalena en la papelera más cercana antes de proseguir su camino.

Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de ir a comprar donuts más tarde. Sin embargo, la idea aparentemente inocente pronto se convirtió en algo que Rin deseaba evitar a toda costa. No sabía si Haruka había vuelto ya al trabajo; y, aun así, dejarse caer por allí no traería nada bueno ni lo ayudaría a estar más convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta al terminar su relación con él.

Además, probablemente Haruka no tuviese el menor deseo de verlo.

Rin escuchó el barullo proveniente de la comisaría antes de girar la esquina. Cuando alzó la mirada, después de asegurarse de que era seguro cruzar la carretera, vio a varios compañeros en la puerta charlando animadamente, lo cual no era extraño. Lo único que podía considerarse fuera de lo normal era el hecho de que todos estuviesen comiendo dulces.

—Deberías haber llegado antes —comentó Sousuke cuando Rin entró en el edificio; tenía un pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate en la mano, y a juzgar por las migas alrededor de sus labios no era el primero que se comía.

—¿De dónde ha salido todo esto? —preguntó Rin; había bandejas, la mayoría casi vacías, en la mayoría de las mesas.

Sousuke no respondió, sólo señaló hacia un rincón con la cabeza.

Rin se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Haruka sentado en una silla, hablando con Nagisa, que revoloteaba a su alrededor gesticulando animadamente. Ryugazaki estaba con ellos, apoyado en la pared a una distancia prudencial e interviniendo de vez en cuando.

Haruka no estaba prestando atención a Nagisa; Rin notó su mirada clavada en él, tan intensa que por unos instantes el joven estuvo seguro de que no podría volver a despegar los pies del suelo.

—Es como agradecimiento por haberlo rescatado y eso —explicó Sousuke, aunque Rin lo escuchaba sólo a medias—. Si todo el mundo fuese así de agradable, este trabajo sería la felicidad absoluta.

_Si todo el mundo fuese así de agradable no tendríamos trabajo_, pensó Rin, mordaz, aunque le alegraba ver a Sousuke más animado; después del secuestro de Haruka había estado bastante alicaído, alarmantemente parecido a la sombra en que lo había convertido presenciar la muerte de dos compañeros hacía unos meses.

El pensamiento no duró mucho, sin embargo. Haruka seguía con los ojos obstinadamente clavados en él.

Rin nunca supo cómo se las ingenió para apartar la mirada del joven. Quizá fue por mero instinto, porque la parte más básica de su ser le gritaba que si el contacto visual continuaba durante un segundo más estallaría en llamas. Miró a Sousuke, que, indiferente a lo cerca que había estado Rin de experimentar la combustión espontánea en carne propia, le tendió un pedazo de torta cubierta de azúcar.

—No me gusta lo dulce —murmuró, pero cogió la torta de todas formas. Se concentró en la junta entre dos baldosas, deseando que Haruka dejase de mirarlo.

No es que Rin no se alegrase de verlo. Al contrario; la última vez que habían estado juntos, Haruka había estado pálido y débil, y comprobar que se encontraba bien, pese a que su mirada aún estaba adornada con oscuras ojeras, resultaba en cierto modo reconfortante. Aunque tuviera que conformarse con verlo desde lejos.

—Rin.

_O no tan lejos_.

Rin alzó la cabeza para enfrentarse de nuevo a la mirada de Haruka, sintiéndose ridículo por sorprenderse de que se hubiese acercado sin que se diera cuenta. El joven tenía la costumbre de hacer eso, y Rin no siempre podía predecirlo.

Haruka lo observaba fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con algo que Rin creyó identificar como determinación. O cabezonería. Nunca tenía muy claro dónde estaba la diferencia cuando se trataba de Haruka.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. _¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No te das cuenta de que estarás mejor cuanto menos sepas de mí? _

—Vengo a hablar contigo —el tono de Haruka no dejaba lugar a dudas: haría lo que había venido a hacer sin importarle lo que Rin tuviera que decir al respecto.

De modo que dejar la torta en la mesa no era realmente una opción.

o—o

Por algún motivo, Rin le pidió que lo siguiera para hablar en un lugar menos concurrido. Haruka no alcanzaba a comprender por qué a Rin le molestaba la presencia de personas a las que les traía sin cuidado su conversación alrededor, pero suponía que para el joven sí erar un detalle importante, así que no se quejó mientras salían de la comisaría.

Caminó en silencio tras él hasta que llegaron a lo que en algún momento debería haberse convertido en un edificio de cinco pisos, al que la falta de presupuesto había dejado en poco más que el esqueleto de la planta baja y algunos pilares de la primera. Deteniéndose antes de entrar, Rin se dio la vuelta y lo miró, intrigado.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó.

Haruka no había planeado andarse con rodeos, pero escuchar la cuestión –superficial y absolutamente innecesaria– le recordó que Rin no funcionaba así.

—Cuando salí del hospital no sabía qué hacer, así que cociné —explicó—. Pero hice demasiada comida, así que Makoto tuvo la idea de traerla como agradecimiento por todo.

La tensión en el rostro de Rin, presente desde que había visto a Haruka, creció con esas palabras. Y donde había confusión apareció una sombra de remordimiento, y la mirada del joven volvió al suelo.

—Bien… ¿Y qué quieres?

Haruka tomó aire.

—Siento haber roto contigo. Fue sin querer y trataré de no repetirlo.

La cara de Rin expresó tantas emociones en apenas unos segundos que Haruka no pudo identificarlas todas. Logró ver la sorpresa en sus ojos demasiado abiertos, la incredulidad en las cejas acercándose; vislumbró algo doloroso en sus labios tensos y se percató de que algo parecido a la histeria elevaba ligeramente las comisuras de su boca.

Sin embargo, cuando Rin habló, en su voz no se coló ninguno de esos sentimientos. Sólo… tristeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Haruka ladeó la cabeza, sin entender del todo el sentido de la pregunta.

—¿Por qué hiciste _eso_? —contraatacó.

Las mejillas de Rin adquirieron un tono rosado mientras el joven entornaba los ojos.

—Porque es lo mejor. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Te secuestraron y estuviste con un pie en el cementerio, y la única razón es que estabas relacionado conmigo —Rin se rascó la nuca, apartando la mirada—. Y los hemos detenido a todos, pero hay más gente y…

—Entonces, ¿te alejarás de todo el mundo hasta que dejes de ser policía? —lo interrumpió Haruka. Le irritaba un poco que Rin le estuviese explicando algo que ya sabía como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Las manos de Rin se cerraron en puños cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Haruka con fiereza.

—Puede.

—No puedes hacer eso —el tono de Haruka no era suplicante, ni siquiera enfadado. Simplemente enunciaba algo obvio que, al parecer, para Rin era terriblemente complicado.

La mirada de Rin podría haber hecho caer fulminado a un elefante.

—Sí puedo —lo contradijo, y por un momento Haruka se acordó de los berrinches de los hermanos de Makoto.

—Pero no quieres —replicó Haruka; y pese a que dio un paso hacia él, no pudo ignorar la intranquilidad que nació en su interior al decir esas palabras. Porque aunque su voz había sonado serena, la realidad era que no sabía si eso era cierto; comprendía que Rin se había alejado de él porque era demasiado idiota y tenía una conciencia responsable hasta el punto de resultar ridícula, pero nada le aseguraba que ésa fuese la única razón.

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres idiota —masculló—. Claro que no quiero, pero tampoco quiero que vuelva a pasar esto.

Lo miró fijamente, y la continuación de su amarga réplica flotó en el aire, en silencio, hasta llegar a Haruka.

_Y ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan obtuso como para no darte cuenta de que pasará_.

—No quiero volver a ser secuestrado —admitió con sinceridad; decir que las horas de oscuridad y frío no se contaban entre las peores experiencias de su vida hubiese sido mentir—. Pero intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

Haruka comprendió, por la forma en que los ojos de Rin se abrieron, que en esta ocasión no había logrado controlar su voz tanto como le hubiera gustado. Un matiz suplicante había adornado sus palabras, y a ninguno de los dos se le había pasado por alto.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en su expresión. Algo que Rin parecía estar intentando contener con toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero que se abría paso tras la sentencia que él mismo se había impuesto; y Haruka intuyó, antes de que volviese a hablar, que estaba ganando la discusión.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasar? —preguntó Rin, sin embargo.

Había vuelto a mirar al suelo, y ni siquiera el sonido de los pasos cautelosos de Haruka hizo que alzara la cabeza. Haruka se detuvo a unos centímetros de él.

—Desde que acompañaste a Makoto al hospital supe que traerías problemas —confesó—. Pero… —dudó; no estaba seguro de cómo continuar. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero las palabras le parecían insuficientes. Alargó el brazo y cogió la mano de Rin con cuidado, temiendo que la apartara—. Vale la pena —concluyó, tras unos segundos.

Rin alzó la mirada. Parecía confundido y enfadado y dolido, y Haruka temía a partes iguales que le gruñera y que se echara a llorar. Su segunda preocupación creció cuando los dedos de Rin se cerraron en torno a los suyos propios y su voz tembló al hablar de nuevo:

—Esto ha sido mi culpa —acarició con el pulgar las marcas que recordaban a Haruka lo inútiles que habían sido todos sus intentos por librarse de las cuerdas con que lo habían maniatado—. Y si… si pasa algo, también será mi culpa.

—No —Haruka no se amilanó ante la rabia que destelló en los ojos de Rin cuando le llevó la contraria tan directamente—. Estabas ahí —murmuró, y pese a que apenas recordaba nada de ese día supo que estaba en lo cierto—. Cuando me caí al agua… Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —Rin asintió, visiblemente sorprendido—. Gracias.

Rin apretó los dientes.

—Hubiera sido demasiado hasta para mí dejar que te ahogaras, cuando estabas ahí por mi culpa para empezar.

—Mentira —replicó Haruka con calma—. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y aún lo sé. Pase lo que pase, la culpa será mía por haber sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejar que me importes tanto.

Si Rin antes estaba sonrojado, las palabras de Haruka hicieron que sus mejillas adoptasen el color de su pelo. Parecía estar deseando hundirse en la tierra; no hubiese sido extraño que empezase a salirle humo por las orejas.

—No-no puedes ir diciendo e-esas cosas… —barbotó— No puedes soltarlo tan tranquilamente y… —Haruka se alegró cuando vio a Rin tomar aire; empezaba a preocuparle que fuese a sufrir un síncope delante de él.

—Esto _sí_ es tu culpa —apuntó.

Haruka estaba seguro de que nunca había sido tan sincero. Antes de conocer a Rin, la idea de que existiese alguien capaz de hacerlo buscar problemas sin ningún objetivo claro que los compensase le hubiese resultado ridícula. Y probablemente la compensación de todas esas complicaciones –simplemente estar con él– le hubiera parecido demasiado poco valiosa como para molestarse si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona.

Pero Rin había puesto su vida patas arriba y estaba intentando huir sin ni siquiera asumir la responsabilidad. Y lo más alarmante era que Haruka no tenía el menor deseo de volver a dejar pasar los días como si Rin nunca hubiese aparecido en su camino.

_Es su culpa_, repetía una vocecilla en su cabeza, y en otro momento Haruka la hubiese escuchado, y en otra situación hubiese retrocedido. Pero la silenciosa llamada que brillaba en los ojos de Rin era casi una provocación, un elemento más en la lista de acciones que nunca había imaginado que desearía tanto hacer.

Los labios de Rin ardían tanto como Haruka suponía que lo hacían sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se le escapó un gruñido de sorpresa cuando Rin mordió su labio inferior, y Haruka utilizó su mano libre para aferrarse a la camisa del uniforme de policía antes de devolverle el beso.

No la soltó hasta que los brazos de Rin rodearon su cintura, momento en que cerró los ojos, tranquilo al comprender que Rin no se volvería a ir.

o—o

Haruka Nanase no era una persona que hiciese esfuerzos innecesarios.

Así pues, por lo general, evitaba cualquier actividad que no tuviese un objetivo claro y más o menos inmediato. Las prisas, los problemas… Generalmente le bastaba con encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta para ignorarlos. Los problemas sólo traían más problemas. Y apresurarse no sólo era algo agotador, sino que además, por lo general, carecía de toda utilidad. Correr en lugar de caminar no cambiaría nada. El mundo no esperaba a nadie, sin importar lo mucho que la gente intentase adaptarse a su ritmo.

—Llegas tarde —canturreó Rin en cuanto lo vio acercarse. Haruka redujo la velocidad, dispuesto a recorrer la distancia que los separaba a un paso demasiado lento incluso para él, sólo para ver la exasperación dibujada en el rostro de Rin, pero el joven se acercó a él en tres zancadas, agarró su brazo y lo arrastró para obligarlo a caminar más rápido.

—Los peces no se van a escapar —apuntó Haruka, resistiéndose a dejarse llevar al ritmo de Rin.

Su novio bufó.

—Pero hay un espectáculo con delfines en cinco minutos —replicó—. Bastante te has retrasado ya; por si se te ha olvidado, habíamos quedado hace dos horas y te has quedado durmiendo.

Haruka no pudo contener un resoplido ligeramente disgustado.

—A lo mejor si hubieses pasado la noche _conmigo_ hubieras podido despertarme.

Rin dejó de tirar de él y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Haruka intentó mirar a cualquier lado menos a él cuando el joven le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—¿Estás celoso? —le pinchó, sin hacer mucho para disimular el deje de burla en su voz.

Haruka decidió que lo más seguro era clavar los ojos en el suelo.

—No —murmuró.

—Oh, no te pongas así —por el rabillo del ojo percibió el puchero que hizo Rin—. Terminamos la fiesta muy tarde y Sousuke estaba borracho; tenía que asegurarme de que no le atropellara ningún coche por el camino… —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Venga, no te enfades.

Haruka suspiró y, con un movimiento fluido, se quitó a Rin de encima.

—Me apuesto algo a que llego antes que tú adonde venden las entradas —y, sin esperar respuesta, echó a correr hacia ahí, escuchando a Rin protestar tras él, porque supuestamente eso era hacer trampas, mientras lo seguía.

Aunque Haruka detestaba los esfuerzos innecesarios, sabía que había días en los que no podía hacer nada para evitar olvidar uno de los pilares básicos de la perezosa filosofía que seguía al pie de la letra.

Y ahora, también, comprendía que había gente con el don de captar toda su atención e impedirle recordarlo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Pese a que quiero escribir más cosas en este universo porque mi imaginación es horrible y hace lo que le da la gana sin consultarme primero. Pero de momento, aquí está.

Originalmente Rei iba a aparecer más, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y quedó relegado como a un quinto plano. El pobre. Pero tenía que salir de alguna manera, así que ahí está.

Y... eso. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
